El Largo Tormento
by Goldman200
Summary: Rarity está teniendo sueños inquietantes. Sabe que algo anda mal. Y necesita ayuda.
1. El diamante

**Capítulo 1: El Diamante**

Hacía un día hermoso. Rarity se encontraba en una zona rocosa, a cierta distancia de Ponyville, buscando gemas. Ya había reunido unas cuantas de varios colores, y pensó que había tenido suficiente. Hasta que, por intuición, extrajo una más de las profundidades de la tierra: Era un diamante del tamaño de un casco, color esmeralda y con un extraño brillo anaranjado en su interior. Feliz por su hallazgo, lo puso en la canasta donde tenía los demás y empezó a caminar de regreso a su pueblo.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo. A medida que se acercaba a su hogar, notó que no había cruzado a nadie en su camino. Se extrañó, pero decidió seguir adelante.

Abrió la puerta de su boutique e ingresó lentamente. Todo estaba a oscuras ahí dentro. Ya no escuchaba absolutamente nada, ni siquiera los pájaros del exterior.

-¿Sweetie Belle?-Llamó Rarity, sin obtener respuesta.

Dejó la canasta a un costado y se adentró en la boutique. A medida que sus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad, podía distinguir algunos objetos en la penumbra. Casi se chocó contra los maniquíes, pero los evitó a tiempo. Tuvo una sensación de inquietud por un momento, como si no estuviera sola.

Miró a su alrededor, escudriñando las sombras. No parecía haber nadie allí, y sin embargo, escuchó un golpecito muy bajo.

Esperaba ver a alguien, pero entonces escuchó unos pasos lejanos y un fuerte ruido de algo rompiéndose contra el suelo.

Se sobresaltó de tal manera que al moverse derribó todos los maniquíes. Notó que se le aceleraba la respiración, y trató de calmarse.

-¿Sweetie Belle?-Volvió a llamar.

Nuevamente un silencio absoluto. Comenzó a caminar hacia las habitaciones, esperando encontrarse a Sweetie Belle al lado de un jarrón roto, o al menos a Opalescence con cara de culpable.

Pero no parecía estar llegando a ningún sitio. Seguía en el cuarto de los maniquíes. Empezó a mirar hacia todos lados, buscando una salida, pero no había nada. La desesperación se apoderó de ella y comenzó a correr hacia la nada, chocándose contra alguna pared y golpeándola, esperando derribar una puerta o romper una ventana.

Pero se detuvo cuando sintió un resoplido a sus espaldas. Luego una tranquila pero constante respiración.

Rarity se dio vuelta rápidamente. Entre las penumbras pudo distinguir a alguien. No era Sweetie Belle. Era alguien de su altura, y estaba allí, inmóvil en la oscuridad.

No sabía qué hacer. Movió su cabeza y el otro pony imitó el movimiento.

-¿Qué es esto?-Preguntó Rarity, con firmeza.

-¿No lo ves?-Contestó el pony, en un susurro.

El pony empezó a acercarse. Rarity retrocedió, pero se encontró justo contra la pared.

A medida que se acercaba, pudo distinguir que el otro pony era de color claro. Se detuvo a poca distancia. Rarity observó detenidamente.

El color... la crin... y el rostro. Esos ojos... era ella misma. Estaba frente a sí misma.

La confusión dio lugar al miedo. Rarity quería salir de allí, pero no podía. Y estaba atrapada con ese ser que se veía igual que ella.

La otra Rarity se acercó y susurrando dijo:

-No lo entenderías.-

A continuación comenzó a derretirse. Parecía como si fuera líquido tomando una nueva forma. Y entonces, frente a sus ojos abiertos de par en par, empezó a surgir un pony de color gris y ojos oscuros. Tenía una forma espeluznante, y en cuanto abrió la boca comenzó a chillar de forma estridente.

Rarity se apretó contra la pared y gritó. Sintió que le faltaba el aire pero gritó aún más fuerte...

* * *

Y despertó. Se incorporó bruscamente, agitada, con el pulso acelerado y transpirando. Estaba en su habitación, y todo parecía estar en orden.

Miró a su alrededor con detenimiento, esperando encontrarse algo extraño. Pero todo parecía estar en su lugar.

Rarity se bajó de la cama y caminó hasta la ventana. La abrió y dejó que la luz del sol iluminara su cuarto. No sabía qué hora era, pero eso no le preocupaba.

Era ya la tercera vez que despertaba en medio de una pesadilla similar. Sólo que ésta vez fue bastante más lejos, antes nunca había llegado a tener a ese otro pony tan cerca.

Mientras miraba hacia fuera, recordando su sueño, recordó que tenía una reunión con sus amigas. Habían acordado verse en Sugarcube, pero no tenía idea de la hora.

Esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde, se acicaló y salió velozmente en dirección a la confitería.

* * *

Todo estaba en orden. Hacía un día espectacular, y todos los habitantes de Ponyville estaban en las calles. Se los veía muy contentos, disfrutando la tarde. Rarity siguió corriendo hasta que llegó al lugar y entró abriendo la puerta de par en par.

Sus amigas estaban en una mesa conversando. En cuanto la vieron entrar miraron hacia la puerta y le sonrieron.

-¡Rarity! No sabíamos si ibas a venir...-Dijo Twilight.

-Hola chicas... me quedé dormida. Disculpen.-Rarity sonrió y se ubicó al lado de Rainbow Dash.

Las demás la saludaron y le invitaron un empalagoso pastel rosa que Pinkie estaba ofreciendo a todo el mundo.

-¡Esta noche habrá una gran fiesta! ¡Será en la plaza principal!-Exclamó Pinkie lanzando serpentinas al aire.

-Allí estaré. Alguien tiene que ocuparse de las acrobacias aéreas.-Dijo Rainbow Dash con ilusión.

-Yo iré cuando Spike esté durmiendo. Ya saben, nunca puede quedarse hasta tarde y siempre se entristece cuando sabe que hay algo y no puede ir.-

Mientras se desarrollaba la conversación, dos ponies se dieron cuenta que algo le pasaba a Rarity. A pesar de que sonreía, se reía y comía todo lo que tenía delante, su mirada transmitía algo diferente. Una preocupación, o una incomodidad...

-¿Todo bien, Rarity?-Preguntó Applejack en voz alta.

-Sí, por supuesto. Gracias por preguntar.-Contestó Rarity amablemente.-¿Y qué más habrá en la fiesta?-

Pinkie aprovechó el disparador para soltar la lengua y hablar de todo lo que tenía planeado. Applejack sabía que Rarity acababa de desviar el tema. Y entonces pensó que quizás Rarity no quería hablar de lo que le pasaba en público.

En un momento Applejack se encontró con la mirada de Fluttershy. Bastó un gesto para darse cuenta de que Fluttershy también notaba algo en Rarity.

Pasaron un largo rato allí, hasta que Pinkie decidió que todos debían irse a prepararse para la fiesta.

-Pero Pinkie, son las seis de la tarde, la fiesta no es hasta pasadas las diez...-Dijo Twilight.

-¡La fiesta no se preparará sola, Twi! Además, Gummy debe tener hambre.-Respondió Pinkie.

-Por mí está bien. Quiero aprovechar para hablar algunas cosas con los de Cloudsdale, últimamente se relajan demasiado.-Dijo Rainbow Dash y salió volando.

-Perfecto entonces, ¡nos vemos luego, Pinkie!-Se despidió Twilight.

Las demás también se despidieron y salieron.

* * *

-Bueno, me voy a la biblioteca. Le escribiré a la Princesa y me prepararé para la fiesta. ¡Nos vemos!-

Cuando quedaban Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy, la primera tomó las riendas rápidamente.

-¿Estás segura de que estás bien, Rarity? No estás como siempre.-Insistió Applejack.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien, Applejack.-El tono fue levemente cortante.

-Ehm... si quieres hablar sabes que puedes confiar en mí.-Dijo Fluttershy en voz baja.

-Pero no pasa nada, estoy bien... si no les molesta, tengo que ir a prepararme. Estas cosas toman su tiempo.-Rarity fue evasiva y aprovechó para dar por terminada la charla. Dicho eso se retiró caminando lentamente.

Applejack la siguió con la mirada por unos instantes y luego se dirigió a Fluttershy que miraba el suelo.

-Te das cuenta. Mira, Fluttershy... tú eres su amiga más cercana. Quizás quiera hablar contigo luego, estate atenta.-

-Sí... aunque...-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Rarity no siempre quiere hablar de lo que le pasa. Ya hace unos días que está así.-

-¿Qué? ¿Y si no es por esta reunión no me entero? Fluttershy, tienes que preguntarle qué le pasa. Seguramente esté atravesando otra situación problemática con su familia y necesite apoyo.-

-Pero... ella no quiere hablar de eso. Ha estado un poco evasiva.-

Applejack se mantuvo en silencio un momento, pensando qué podría estar aquejando a Rarity de esa manera. Al punto de no querer hablar ni con su mejor amiga.

-¿Alguna idea de qué pueda ser?-Preguntó Applejack.

-La verdad, no. Hace una semana estaba muy feliz. Ahora sólo lo aparenta.-

-Esta noche tendremos que hablar con ella. Le diré a las demás.-

-Está bien...-

-Hasta luego, Fluttershy. Nos vemos.-

-Nos vemos.-

Applejack se marchó pensando en la situación. Fluttershy hizo lo mismo, preguntándose qué le pasaría a Rarity y cómo reaccionaría si le insisten de nuevo.

* * *

Por su lado, Rarity llegó a su casa. El sol ya estaba bajando. Una sensación de incomodidad se apoderó de su mente.

Veía el salón de la boutique y lo asociaba con su sueño. Empezó a sentirse mal y se dirigió a la cocina. Opalescence estaba durmiendo sobre la mesa tranquilamente.

Rarity sonrió al verla y se dirigió al refrigerador. Encontró una jarra con agua, le dio un trago y volvió al salón de los maniquíes. Los observó con detenimiento, uno a uno.

* * *

Había algo que la estaba poniendo nerviosa...


	2. Inquietante

**Capítulo 2: Inquietante.**

Pasaban las horas. Rarity no estaba preparándose para la fiesta, sino que se encontraba moviendo todos los muebles y objetos de lugar. Usaba su magia para llevar los maniquíes al rincón opuesto de la habitación, desplazar un ropero hacia el otro extremo del cuarto o mover su propia cama hacia un lado de la ventana.

Sweetie Belle la seguía y observaba detenidamente.

-¿Por qué estás moviendo todo, hermana?-

-Bueno, de vez en cuando hay que reacomodar los muebles de la casa, ¿no crees?-Contestó Rarity intentando sonar despreocupada.

-Amm... pero es la primera vez que lo haces...-

-Oh, vamos Sweetie Belle. Ve a reordenar tu cuarto.-Dijo Rarity.

Sweetie Belle se fue resoplando.

Cuando estuvo sola, Rarity miró a su alrededor intentando memorizar la ubicación de todos los muebles. Quería mantenerse ocupada con lo que sea para no tener que pensar en aquella criatura que vio en su sueño, pero era imposible. Permanentemente esa imagen aparecería frente a sus ojos y la estremecía.

Decidió no ir a la fiesta. Quería pensar en lo que le estaba pasando. Se puso a nadar en su mente y sus recuerdos de aquellos sueños. Todos empezaban de la misma forma: Un día soleado, diamantes, la boutique... y luego se convertían en pesadillas. Recordaba que la primera vez que soñó había una sombra cerca de ella cuando iba a la boutique, pero nunca volvió a repetirse.  
La última pesadilla había sido la más perturbadora. Siempre había notado que había alguien en las sombras acechándola, pero jamás se había parado frente a ella y le había hablado. Y lo peor fue esa grotesca transformación...

Se acostó y siguió divagando. Intentó descifrar si eran premoniciones o tenían algún simbolismo. Llenándose la cabeza de conjeturas e hipótesis, terminó durmiéndose.

* * *

Horas después, estaba llevándose a cabo la fiesta en la plaza principal, cerca del ayuntamiento. Pinkie Pie había traído a Vinyl Scratch que llegó con todos sus equipos y empezó a musicalizar la plaza.

Habían juegos y comida por todos lados. Pinkie iba acercándose a todos y cada uno de los invitados para darles la bienvenida y ofrecerles cupcakes. Las primeras en llegar de sus amigas fueron Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy.

-¡Magnífica fiesta, Pinkie!-Se maravilló Rainbow.

-Gracias, Dashie. ¿Quieres comer, beber o lo que sea?-Preguntó Pinkie. Llevaba una bandeja con cupcakes sobre la cabeza.

-Por ahora no, gracias.-

-¡Oki doki loki!-Dijo Pinkie y se alejó dando saltitos.

Fluttershy observó la fiesta esperando ver a Rarity, pero no la encontró. Rainbow Dash estaba lista para lanzarse a la pista, pero notó que Fluttershy no se veía muy entusiasmada.

-¡Ánimo, Fluttershy! ¡Es una fiesta!-

-Sí, lo sé, pero...-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Bueno, esperaba encontrarme a...-

En ese momento llegó Applejack acompañada de Applebloom. Saludaron alegremente y Applebloom se fue a buscar a sus amigas para jugar.

-¿Cómo están?-Preguntó Applejack.

-Todo bien. Bueno, ya que están aquí, guárdenme algo para comer.-Rainbow se alejó y empezó a sobrevolar la pista de baile.

-Ehm... estaba diciéndole a Rainbow Dash que Rarity no está aquí.-Dijo Fluttershy.

-¿De veras? Vaya... quiero hablar con Twilight sobre esto.-

-¿Y si llega un poco más tarde?-Inquirió Fluttershy.

-Podría ser una buena señal. Ven, vayamos a esa mesa.-

Se acercaron a una mesa donde había comida y bebida. Varios de los ponies que estaban ahí se fueron a la pista o a hacer algún juego. Sólo estaba el Dr. Hooves comiéndose todo lo que encontraba a su alcance.

-¿Qué has hecho antes de venir, Fluttershy?-Preguntó Applejack, tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Oh, alimenté y peiné a Angel. También le di un baño a muchos otros bichitos. Ah, y rescaté un pelicano del bosque Everfree.-Contestó Fluttershy y sonrió dulcemente.

-Que bueno. En Sweet Apple Acres estamos trabajando intensamente. Mañana estaremos vendiendo manzanas en el mercado.-Relató Applejack.

En ese momento llegó Twilight. Iba sonriendo y con su magia llevaba un pedazo de pastel flotando a su lado.

-¡Hola, chicas!-Saludó amistosamente.

-¿Qué tal, Twilight?-Saludó Applejack.

-Encontré a Rainbow Dash en la pista. Se ve que lo está pasando muy bien.-

-Tenía que relajarse. Por lo que sé ha estado habiendo algunos problemas en Cloudsdale últimamente.-Dijo Applejack.

-Espero que se solucionen pronto...-Twilight se mostró preocupada.

-Ehm... Twilight. Hay algo que queremos decirte.-Dijo Fluttershy de repente.

-Oh, ¡me encantaría escucharlo!-Respondió Twilight sonriendo.

-Sí, así es. Es sobre Rarity...-Applejack habló prudentemente. Vio que la expresión de Twilight pasaba de divertida a extrañada.

-¿Dónde está Rarity?-Preguntó la unicornio.

-Bueno, no ha venido. Pero ese es el problema... hoy, cuando estábamos en Sugarcube, Fluttershy y yo tratamos de hablar con ella porque no la vimos bien. Se mostró bastante evasiva.-

-Y lleva unos días actuando así. Lo sé porque la estuve visitando como siempre.-Agregó Fluttershy.

Twilight se quedó sorprendida y en silencio durante unos momentos. Luego habló:

-¿Qué creen que pueda estar pasándole?-

-No sé... pero fue un cambio muy brusco. La semana pasada estaba muy feliz.-Dijo Fluttershy.

-Quizás es algo muy privado...-Sugirió Twilight.

-Puede ser, ¿pero por qué evitarnos? Podría decírnoslo, pero tampoco lo hace.-Soltó Applejack.

-No todo el mundo es tan directo...-Dijo Twilight.

-Bueno, pero digo...-

Applejack fue interrumpida por Applebloom que había llegado sigilosamente y le había llamado la atención tocándole una pata. Applejack se giró y vio a su hermana junto a Scootaloo.

-Hola niñas, ¿qué hacen?-Dijo Applejack.

-Applejack, estamos buscando a Sweetie Belle, ¿la has visto?-Preguntó Applebloom.

Applejack miró a sus amigas e hizo un gesto negativo.

-¿Alguna de ustedes la vio?-Preguntó a Twilight y Fluttershy.

Ambas negaron.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a buscarla?-Propuso Applejack. Twilight advirtió inmediatamente la intención de Applejack.

-Applejack, si Rarity no quiere...-

-Tendríamos que ir.-Opinó Fluttershy en voz baja.

Applejack hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando a Applebloom y Scootaloo. Twilight suspiró y accedió a acompañarlas.

* * *

Las cinco se fueron de la fiesta en dirección a la boutique. En el camino iban conversando animadamente, sobre todo porque Applebloom y Scootaloo bromeaban con que Sweetie Belle era vaga y seguramente estaba durmiendo.

Llegaron a la boutique que estaba completamente a oscuras. La iluminaban las farolas de la calle, porque desde el interior no se veía ninguna luz.

-¿Siquiera hay alguien?-Se preguntó Applejack.

Twilight se acercó a la puerta y golpeó un par de veces, sin obtener respuesta. Iba a golpear nuevamente pero entonces escuchó unos golpecitos desde el otro lado.

-¡Abran!-

-¡Es Sweetie Belle!-Exclamó Scootaloo.

Twilight intentó abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada. Para cuando iba a hacer magia, Scootaloo ya había roto una ventana con una piedra.

La unicornio abrió la puerta usando su magia y Sweetie Belle salió corriendo desde el interior. Se dio de bruces contra Fluttershy, que enseguida la intentó tranquilizar.

-¿Qué pasa, pequeña?-Preguntó Fluttershy.

-Rarity... Rarity se está comportando de forma muy extraña...-Dijo Sweetie Belle. Fluttershy la estaba abrazando y notaba como temblaba.

* * *

Twilight y Applejack se adentraron en la boutique. Twilight usó su magia para iluminarse y encontrar la llave de la luz.

Applejack observaba el mobiliario. Todo estaba en un lugar diferente.

Finalmente, Twilight encontró la llave de la luz y se iluminó el salón.

-¿Dónde está Rarity?-Preguntó Applejack desde el interior del salón.

-En su habitación...-Murmuró Sweetie Belle.

Fluttershy levantó la vista hacia Applejack. Se la veía algo confundida.

-Dice que está en su habitación.-

* * *

Twilight y Applejack empezaron a subir hacia la habitación de Rarity, encendiendo las luces a medida que caminaban.

-Hay algo muy raro en todo esto.-Manifestó Applejack.

-Lo sé...-Dijo Twilight, cortante.

Finalmente llegaron. Applejack abrió la puerta y entraron encendiendo la luz. Rarity estaba durmiendo en su cama, pero parecía estar murmurando algo en voz baja.

-Rarity... ¡Rarity!-Exclamó Twilight.

Applejack se acercó y la observó por un momento. Luego le hizo un gesto a Twilight.

Rarity movía las patas constantemente y hacía gestos negativos con la cabeza. Y de vez en cuando murmuraba, "ella no está aquí", "no hay nadie aquí" y "estoy sola". Las tres frases se repetían.

-Vamos a despertarla, esto no me gusta nada.-Comentó Applejack.

-Bueno, pero lo haremos cuidadosamente...-Sugirió Twilight.

Sin embargo Applejack le dio un empujoncito a Rarity, que no la despertó. Luego volvió a hacerlo más fuerte.

-¡Despierta!-Applejack sacudió bruscamente a Rarity, que despertó repentinamente y casi como un acto reflejo le dio un golpe en la cara a Applejack.

* * *

Applejack cayó al suelo y Rarity también. Twilight la observaba con preocupación. Rarity estaba agitada y miraba a su alrededor, hasta que se cruzó con la mirada de Twilight.

-Oh, hola Twilight...-

-¿Estás bien, Applejack?-Preguntó Twilight sin quitar la mirada de Rarity.

-Sí, no pasa nada.-Contestó Applejack levantándose.

-¿Por qué están aquí? ¿Qué pasa?-Rarity sonaba preocupada y algo asustada.

-Ven, vamos a tomar una tacita de té.-Dijo Twilight y ayudó a Rarity a levantarse.

Las tres bajaron. Applejack y Rarity pasaron a la cocina, mientras Twilight aprovechaba para salir a donde estaban las demás.

-Todo parece estar bien... Fluttershy, lleva a las niñas de vuelta a la fiesta. Que se distraigan un poco.-Twilight habló en voz baja, y Fluttershy aceptó.

Las tres CMC siguieron a Fluttershy de regreso a la plaza principal. Twilight fue hasta la cocina donde Applejack estaba de pie a un costado de la mesa mientras Rarity usaba su magia para alcanzar tazas.

-Insiste en invitarnos.-Aclaró Applejack.

-Oh, por supuesto. Están en mi casa, siéntanse cómodas.-Dijo Rarity despreocupadamente.

Twilight le arrebató las tazas y las dejó sobre la mesera.

-Rarity, ¿te acuerdas algo de las últimas horas?-

-Ah... creo que me quedé dormida, ¿verdad?-Contestó Rarity y trató de sonreír, pero Twilight seguía mirándola fijamente.

-Calma, Rarity. Mi hermana estaba buscando a tu hermana, llegamos y ella estaba asustada.-Dijo Applejack.

-Quisiéramos saber qué está pasando.-Dijo Twilight amablemente.

Rarity se mantuvo en silencio, como si se sintiera acorralada. Se sentó y suspiró. De pronto se la veía un poco inquieta. Applejack reconoció que su mirada era similar a cuando la vio en Sugarcube.

-Creo que... recuerdo haber movido los muebles de lugar. Después me dormí...-

-¿Y qué pasó?-Preguntó Twilight.

-No lo sé... yo...-

-Estaba todo a oscuras, todo cerrado, tu hermana estaba asustada... ¿qué pasó?-Reiteró Twilight.

Rarity miró la mesa. Quiso decir algo pero no completó la frase, sonó como un balbuceo. Applejack miró a Twilight.

-Prepara algo, Twilight.-Pidió Applejack.

-¿Qué?-

-Vamos. Lo que sea.-

Twilight accedió un poco a regañadientes. Rarity estaba temblando levemente.

-¿Dónde está Sweetie Belle?-Preguntó de repente.

-Con Fluttershy y sus amigas, en la fiesta.-Contestó Applejack.

-Ah, eso está bien... está bien...-Dijo Rarity.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio. Twilight sirvió tres tazas de té.

-Cuéntanos qué está pasando, Rarity.-Pidió Twilight con amabilidad.

* * *

Rarity suspiró. Dio un sorbo a su té y miró a sus amigas. Tenía recuerdos horribles y todo le daba vuelta. No sabía por dónde comenzar ni qué decir.  
Sus amigas estaban en silencio, pacientemente. Rarity mantenía la mirada clavada en su taza de té. Intentó aclarar algunas cosas en su mente. Iba a contarles algo...


	3. Investigación

**Capítulo 3: Investigación.**

La cocina estaba en silencio. Rarity y sus amigas estaban alrededor de la mesa, sin decir nada. Afuera empezaba a levantarse un fuerte viento.

-Bien... les diré qué pasa.-Dijo Rarity finalmente.

Twilight le hizo un gesto de confianza para animarla. Applejack mantenía una expresión de curiosidad.

-Siento... siento que alguien me está siguiendo... alguien se está metiendo en mi cabeza...-

Las expresiones de Twilight y Applejack eran de preocupación. Rarity dejó de hablar y las miró, sin saber si continuar o no.

Twilight, intrigada, quiso saber más.

-Continúa, Rarity. ¿Por qué sientes eso?-

-Empezó en mis... sueños. Luego me parece que alguien está conmigo todo el tiempo.-Dijo casi en un susurro. Applejack se acercó y la abrazó. En cuanto hizo eso, Rarity se aferró a ella y empezó a sollozar.

Twilight estaba pensativa. ¿Cómo podrían invadirse los sueños? ¿Proyectarse? ¿Manifestarse de forma no corpórea? Tenía que ser alguien muy poderoso. Alguien capaz de usar magia.

-Rarity... ¿pudiste ver a este... uhm...?-Inquirió Twilight.

-Es un pony.-Respondió Rarity separándose de Applejack.

-¿Pero lo reconoces?-

-No... y a veces... cambia de forma...-

-¿Cómo...?

-Oye, pero quizás sólo son pesadillas...-Dijo Applejack.

-¡No! Es más que eso. Desde hace días lo veo, y cuando despierto siento que sigue aquí.-Respondió Rarity.

Applejack miró a Twilight como buscando una respuesta. Twilight estaba repasando mentalmente sus conocimientos, intentando encontrar algo sobre ésto. Pero no se le ocurría nada. Sólo podía pensar que era obra de alguien con un gran poder mágico. Probablemente un unicornio.

-¿El pony es un unicornio?-Preguntó Twilight.

-Sí. A veces copia mi... aspecto.-Rarity se veía cada vez peor. Applejack le hizo un gesto a Twilight para que corte el interrogatorio. Se le había ocurrido una idea para ganar tiempo y poder ayudar a descubrir qué está pasando.

-Podrías quedarte ésta noche con Fluttershy.-Le dijo Applejack a Rarity.

-Pero... ¿y Sweetie Belle? Oh, Sweetie Belle.-Murmuró Rariry.

-Ella puede quedarse en mi casa, con mi hermana.-Contestó Applejack.

-¿Qué pasó con Sweetie Belle?-Twilight no pudo contenerse esa pregunta.

Rarity se quedó un momento en silencio, intentando recordar. Applejack miró a Twilight con desaprobación, pero Twilight necesitaba toda la información que Rarity pudiera darle.

Rarity movió su taza de té usando su magia y se quedó unos segundos más en silencio. Luego dijo:

-Creo que me levanté y empecé a cerrar toda la casa. Creo que le dije que estábamos en peligro... y todo es un muy confuso, no puedo recordar...-Rarity sonaba entre triste y frustrada. No podía creer que estaba perdiendo noción de lo que hacía y de su propia autonomía. Empezó a sentirse mal nuevamente.

-Digo que vayamos a buscar a las demás y te quedes en la casa de Fluttershy. Te hará bien.-Propuso Applejack.

Rarity aceptó. Mientras Twilight y Applejack iban hacia el salón, Rarity se puso a buscar a Opal.

* * *

Revisó toda la planta baja y luego fue a las habitaciones superiores. La llamaba con un hilo de voz pero no podía encontrarla.

Entró en su habitación y usó su magia para revolver los muebles. No estaba allí. Decidió buscar en la de Sweetie Belle.

Movió los muebles, abrió armarios y cajones, y al retirar unas sábanas la encontró escondida allí.

-Opal, ven.-Dijo Rarity.

Opalescence salió cautelosamente y se mostró un poco alarmada. Se acercó prudentemente a Rarity y entonces se acarició entre sus patas. Rarity sonrió y la cargó sobre su lomo.

Bajó hasta el salón donde estaban sus amigas y les dijo que estaba lista para salir. Twilight cerró la puerta cuando salieron y expuso cómo sería el plan:

-Ustedes vayan a la casa de Fluttershy. Yo iré a la fiesta a buscarla...-

-Twilight, no le cuentes a nadie.-Pidió Rarity.

-Pero Rarity... somos tus amigas, las demás también van a ayudarte.-

-No, Twilight. No quiero arrastrar a nadie más a ésta... ésta... situación.-

-Tranquila. Por ahora quédate con Applejack, yo me ocuparé del resto.-

-Por favor, Twilight...-Rogó Rarity.

Rarity la miraba suplicando. Twilight estaba un poco preocupada por eso, pero miró a Applejack y su amiga le hizo un gesto de que le siga la corriente. Twilight se dirigió a Rarity y asintió. Luego se acercó y también le dio un abrazo.

Era de noche y estaba poniéndose bastante frío. Cuando Twilight se separó de Rarity, Applejack decidió apurar las cosas y le dijo a Twilight que se verían luego en la casa de Fluttershy.

* * *

Twilight se fue hacia a la fiesta lo más rápido que pudo. Todo el pueblo estaba allí, por lo que las calles de Ponyville se encontraban desiertas y silenciosas.

Mientras corría, una sombra pasó por encima de ella. Twilight se frenó en seco y miró hacia arriba. A la luz de la luna, vio que alguien se acercaba a toda velocidad...

Estuvo a punto de atacar, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que era Rainbow Dash.

-¡Twilight!-

-Rainbow, ¿qué haces aquí?-Preguntó Twilight.

-Fluttershy dijo que pasó algo extraño en la casa de Rarity y que ustedes estaban allí. ¿Qué está pasando?-

-Mira, te contaré luego. Ahora tengo que llegar a la plaza y hablar con Fluttershy.-

-Oye, pero...-

-¡Es urgente!-Exclamó Twilight y echó a correr.

Rainbow Dash levantó vuelo y se dirigió directamente a la plaza. Empezaba a sentir que un viento frío le llenaba los pulmones. Pensó que era inusual para esa época del año, pero lo dejó pasar.

* * *

Twilight llegó a la fiesta y se fue abriendo paso entre los presentes hasta que encontró a Fluttershy en una mesa alejada con Applebloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo. Las tres CMC estaban hablando en voz baja, y Applebloom abrazaba a Sweetie Belle para tranquilizarla.

Mientras Twilight se acercaba, Rainbow Dash también lo hacía. Ambas llegaron casi al mismo tiempo.

A su alrededor la música sonaba bien alto y casi todos estaban bailando. Al encontrarse las tres tuvieron que elevar el tono de voz para escucharse.

-¡Vayamos hacia el otro lado!-Exclamó Twilight señalando unas casas.

Las demás consideraron que sería lo mejor y la siguieron. Fluttershy avisó a las CMC para que vayan con ellas.

* * *

Finalmente las seis se encontraban en una zona mucho más tranquila donde podían hablar. Las casas tenían las luces apagadas y la música de la fiesta se escuchaba lejana.

-Bueno... vamos a hacer ésto rápidamente. Sweetie Belle, hoy te quedarás en la casa de Applebloom. Rainbow, necesito que las acompañes.-Dijo Twilight.

-Está bien, pero antes...-

Twilight la silenció con la mirada. Rainbow Dash asumió que pasaba algo más grave, por lo que su preocupación aumentó.

-Iré con ustedes, mejor.-Agregó Twilight al notar la inquietud de Rainbow.

-Ah, está bien.-Dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Y Fluttershy, necesito que vayas a tu casa. Rarity y Applejack están allí.-

-¿Qué...? Oh, bien. Ya voy.-Fluttershy levantó vuelo delicadamente y se encaminó a su hogar.

* * *

Bajo la luz de la luna, Twilight se dirigió a las demás y así se empezaron a dirigir hacia Sweet Apple Acres.

Las niñas iban adelante, seguidas de cerca por Twilight y Rainbow Dash. Caminaban a un ritmo relativamente lento, mientras el viento frío las hacía estremecerse.

Salieron del pueblo y continuaron su camino. Las tres CMC iban hablando en voz baja. Aparentemente las tres iban a quedarse en la casa de Applebloom, para acompañar a Sweetie Belle. Twilight iba en silencio tratando de escuchar, mientras Rainbow Dash pensaba en asaltar a Twilight a preguntas en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad. Había entendido que Twilight no quería hablar delante de las niñas... y eso le hacía pensar en que algo estaba realmente mal.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, fueron recibidas por Big Mac y la abuela Smith. Twilight les explicó que las niñas se quedarían y que Applejack vendría pronto. La familia Apple se mostró muy cálida y no tuvieron problemas.

* * *

En cuanto se alejaron unos pasos y estuvieron a solas, Rainbow empezó a hablar, cosa que Twilight esperaba.

-Ahora podrías decirme qué está pasando.-Había cierto tono de reproche en la voz de Rainbow, y Twilight podía entender por qué.

-Pasó algo más temprano en casa de Rarity. Se encerró con Sweetie Belle, pensaba que alguien estaba por atacarla.-Luego de pronunciar eso, Twilight se dio cuenta de que no sonaba como una muy buena explicación.

-¿Qué?-Fue todo lo que pudo decir Rainbow Dash.

-Mira, ella me pidió que no les cuente... pero todas somos sus amigas. Tenemos que apoyarnos mutuamente.-

-Sí...-Dijo Rainbow y se quedó esperando algo más. Twilight dudó por un momento, pero decidió contarle de todas formas. Ya sabía lo que pasaba cuando se ocultaban cosas entre amigas.

-La verdad es que no sé qué pasa. Rarity dice que un pony la ataca en sus sueños y luego, de alguna forma, permanece con ella mientras está despierta. No sé en qué consiste esa persecución, pero no es normal. Ella lo describe como algo muy concreto...-

-¿Crees que pueda estar delirando?-Preguntó Rainbow.

-No... o más bien, quiero creer que no. Voy a investigar si alguien está utilizando magia contra ella.-

-¿Y ahora vamos a la casa de Fluttershy?-

-Sí, Rarity se quedará allí.-

Las dos ponies llegaron a la casa de Fluttershy. Había luz en el interior, por lo que golpearon la puerta y pasaron.

En la salita estaban Fluttershy y Applejack con expresiones de preocupación. En una silla a un lado estaba Opal durmiendo.

-¿Dónde está Rarity?-Preguntó Twilight.

-Está arriba, durmiendo.-Contestó Applejack.

-Se la veía agotada, quería acostarse.-Agregó Fluttershy.

-¿Ella sabe...?-Preguntó Applejack refiriéndose a Rainbow.

-Sí.-Respondió Twilight.

-Bueno, yo le conté un poco a Fluttershy. Ya sabes, se va a quedar con ella así que...-Dijo Applejack.

-Está bien, todas tenemos que saberlo. Mañana le hablaré a Pinkie.-Twilight hizo un gesto de aprobación.

Applejack decidió romper filas, por lo que dijo que prefería dejarlas descansar e irse a Sweet Apple Acres. Rainbow Dash y Twilight también consideraron oportuno retirarse y dejar que Fluttershy cuidara a Rarity con tranquilidad. Fluttershy dijo que estaría atenta a cualquier cosa.

* * *

Una vez afuera, Rainbow Dash expresó lo extraña que le parecía la situación. Twilight coincidió.

-Es muy repentino.-Continuó Rainbow.

-Lo sé. Tengo que averiguar qué pudo desencadenar ésto. E investigar un poco.-Dijo Twilight.

-¿Le escribirás a la Princesa? Ella podría ayudarnos.-

-No sé, Rainbow. La Princesa Celestia tiene muchos asuntos que atender. Nosotras podemos ayudar a Rarity.-

-Sí, bueno, pero...-

-Además Rarity quería que nadie se entere. Nosotras somos sus amigas más cercanas, no sé si alertar a la Princesa Celestia sobre ésto pueda ayudarnos mucho.-

-Sí, supongo que sí. Nos vemos, Twilight.-

-Nos vemos, Rainbow.-

Se despidieron y cada una se fue por su lado. Twilight llegó a su casa, encendió las luces de la biblioteca y empezó a buscar.

Todo estaba en orden, pero en cuestión de minutos había libros desparramados por todos lados. Estaba recopilando todo lo que podía encontrar sobre el uso ofensivo de la magia y sus diversas ramificaciones. Esperaba dar con algo antes de que amanezca.


	4. La Noche más Oscura

**Capítulo 4: La Noche más Oscura.**

Fluttershy estaba en la cocina de su casa bebiendo otra taza de té. Ya era la tercera que se preparaba desde que las demás se fueron. De vez en cuando se acercaba a las escaleras para tratar de escuchar si había algún ruido arriba, pero todo parecía indicar que Rarity dormía profundamente.

El resto de la casa estaba a oscuras y los animales descansaban. El único que permanecía a su lado era Angel, su conejo. Estaba molesto y le exigía a Fluttershy ir a dormir, pero ella quería permanecer despierta por si sucedía algo.

No entendía muy bien qué pasó en la boutique, pero le intrigaba toda la situación. Y además de eso, le daba miedo pensar si a Rarity le pasaba algo. O si se comportaba según dijo Sweetie Belle...

* * *

Recordó cuando se fue con las niñas a la fiesta luego de que Twilight asegurara que todo estaba bien. Hacía frío y les había dicho que las llevaría con los demás a pasar un buen rato, pero las niñas no contestaron muy animadamente. Fluttershy pensaba en aquella vez donde tuvo que cuidarlas a las tres, y aunque le dieron unos cuantos dolores de cabeza, prefería eso antes que verlas tan tristes.

Caminaban lentamente al ritmo de Sweetie Belle que parecía estar asimilando lo que pasaba. Sus amigas le insistían para que se desahogue pero ella habló poco. Fluttershy había intentado darle palabras reconfortantes pero no sirvió mucho. No se sorprendía, ella nunca sabía bien cómo reaccionar cuando alguien estaba sobrepasado por alguna situación desagradable. Y eso la ponía en una situación incómoda donde quería ayudar, pero no sabía cómo.

Le costaba tener esa iniciativa y siempre le preocupaba no tener las palabras justas. Esas palabras que otro pony esperaría para sentirse mejor. Y casi nunca le salían. En aquel momento intentó contener a Sweetie Belle todo lo posible, pero se daba cuenta que la niña seguía muy asustada.

Llegaron a la fiesta y pasaron discretamente a una mesa solitaria. Las tres niñas siguieron hablando en voz baja ante el silencio de Fluttershy. Estaba pensando qué decir cuando Rainbow Dash llegó volando y le preguntó dónde estaban las demás.

Fluttershy se alejó un poco de la mesa y le hizo una seña. Cuando Rainbow se aproximó le dijo que algo raro había pasado en la boutique de Rarity. Rainbow Dash se vio preocupada, y decidió ir a ver si podía ayudar en algo.

Mientras la veía irse, Fluttershy se dirigió a las niñas y les pidió a Applebloom y Scootaloo que busquen algo para que Sweetie Belle pueda beber. Las dos se fueron y cuando Fluttershy estuvo con ella le dio un abrazo y la calmó con su suave voz. Sweetie Belle estaba algo nerviosa todavía, y la miró directamente a los ojos cuando le dijo "gracias". Y entonces la pegaso le preguntó si quería hablar sobre lo que pasó con Rarity.

Sweetie Belle primero suspiró, pero de pronto sí pareció estar intentando recordar algo. Le contó que aquella tarde Rarity había estado muy hiperactiva, moviendo muebles de manera frenética por toda la boutique. En un momento le había pedido que reordenara su propia habitación, y Sweetie Belle sin comprender qué pasaba movió unas pocas cosas. Luego de eso pasó el día leyendo unos cuadernos mientras Rarity dormía. Hasta que a medida que se acercaba la hora de la fiesta, Rarity se levantó.

Y entonces Sweetie Belle le aclaró a Fluttershy que su hermana no parecía ella misma. La vio pasar por el pasillo lentamente, mirando hacia todos lados con los ojos muy abiertos como si buscara algo perdido. Sweetie Belle dejó lo que estaba haciendo y salió a buscarla, pero Rarity había llegado hasta las escaleras y se había sentado allí.

Estaba llorando. Sweetie Belle sintió algo en el estómago al ver a su hermana así. Se acercó preguntándole qué pasaba.

Rarity no respondió la pregunta. Simplemente se dio vuelta y la miró a los ojos. Seguía derramando lágrimas, hasta que le dijo que alguien iba a entrar en la casa. Sweetie Belle empezaba a asustarse y no comprendía de qué hablaba su hermana.

Pero entonces Rarity se levantó, usó su magia para empujar a Sweetie Belle hasta su habitación y le cerró la puerta. Sweetie Belle corrió hacia la puerta y trató de abrirla, pero estaba cerrada. Pudo escuchar a Rarity bajando por las escaleras y chocándose contra algo, luego silencios muy largos hasta algún que otro ruidito apenas audible. Pero sonaba como si Rarity estuviese cerrando y trabando puertas y ventanas.

La pequeña unicornio sabía que no dominaba su magia completamente, pero de todos modos intentó escapar. Miró por la ventana y debido a la altura descartó salir de ahí, por lo que decidió intentar destrabar la puerta.

Usó su magia para intentar quitar el cerrojo. Mientras empleaba toda su fuerza y concentración, la luz se apagó repentinamente. El susto hizo que deje de intentar forzar la puerta, y pensó que había sido ella.

Pero al mirar a través de la cerradura sólo vio oscuridad del otro lado. Algo le decía que Rarity había provocado un apagón dentro de la casa.

Nuevamente se puso a usar magia contra la puerta. Tras unos pocos minutos, escuchó que algo se destrababa y pudo salir. Todo estaba en penumbras, pero entonces pudo oír una voz que provenía del otro cuarto.

Se acercó y comprobó que la puerta de la habitación de Rarity estaba cerrada. No intentó abrirla, sólo pudo escuchar a su hermana caminando y hablando sola allí dentro. Sweetie Belle empezó a asustarse más y bajó por las escaleras con lágrimas en los ojos. Se acercó a la puerta de salida y trató de abrirla, pero estaba trabada.

Con lo que le había costado manipular la cerradura de su propia habitación, y en el estado de miedo cada vez más profundo que experimentaba, le fue imposible salir. Se acurrucó cerca, esperando que algo pasara y la rescaten o lo que sea. No podía pensar en otra cosa, ni siquiera en romper las ventanas o comprobar la cocina. Sus patas ya no respondían, estaba paralizada.

Y transcurrieron unos cuantos minutos, hasta que escuchó voces y golpecitos del otro lado. Se llenó de adrenalina y pidió que la sacaran de allí, y así fue como corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta que se chocó contra Fluttershy.

* * *

Fluttershy escuchó la historia y dejaron de hablar cuando las otras niñas volvieron. Las tres se pusieron a hablar en voz baja nuevamente. Ella las observaba y luego miraba a su alrededor, viendo como nadie más parecía notar que estaban ahí.

Y de pronto llegaron Twilight y Rainbow Dash. La unicornio traía un plan elaborado y le dijo a Fluttershy que Rarity y Applejack estaban en su casa.

Levantó vuelo y fue hasta su hogar. Se encontró a Applejack y Rarity con Opal en la puerta, conversando. Cuando la vieron llegar cortaron el tema y Rarity corrió a abrazarla. Opal saltó al suelo a tiempo e hizo un gesto de irritación.

Fluttershy le correspondió el abrazo a su amiga y estuvieron así un momento. La escuchó sollozar y entonces decidió hacerla pasar. Applejack estaba a un lado de la puerta con una notable expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

Las tres ingresaron con Opal que se acomodó en una silla, y pasaron hasta la cocina. Fluttershy les invitó algo de comer, pero Applejack declinó el ofrecimiento. Rarity aceptó una pequeña ensalada y la terminó en cuestión de pocos minutos.

Mientras tanto intentaron cambiar de tema hablando de los animales de Fluttershy. Eso sirvió para que la pegaso aproveche y les cuente cosas de Angel y otras mascotas, así como de que estaba encantada de tener a Opal en su casa también. Applejack siguió el juego hablando de Winona y Rarity pareció alegrarse por un momento de hablar acerca de otras cosas. Un tema tan simple como ese, y sin embargo a Fluttershy le pareció que estaba siendo más reconfortante para Rarity que cualquier otra cosa que le hayan dicho. La expresión de tristeza y abatimiento había desaparecido casi por completo. Sólo su mirada seguía reflejando angustia.

Fue entonces que Rarity quiso irse a descansar. Las dos subieron hasta la habitación, Fluttershy le preparó su cama y Rarity se acostó. El pequeño cuarto estaba a oscuras, apenas iluminado por la luz de la luna. Antes de salir, Fluttershy escuchó a Rarity decirle "gracias". Se detuvo un momento, y entonces bajó hasta donde estaba Applejack.

Estuvieron en silencio intercambiando miradas y observando alrededor, hasta que llegaron las demás.

Lo siguiente fue bastante breve. Cuando se fueron, Fluttershy se quedó levantada por si escuchaba algo. En un momento subió y vio a Rarity durmiendo, por lo que bajó a la cocina un poco más tranquila y empezó a prepararse tazas de té compulsivamente, para mantenerse ocupada con algo.

El único que seguía despierto haciéndole compañía era Angel. Pero podía ver que estaba molesto porque quería dormir en la cama, y estaba ocupada. Fluttershy le tenía bastante paciencia.

Luego fue hasta un pequeño sillón que tenía en la sala. Se sentó allí y Angel se hizo un lugar a su lado, acomodándose para dormir. Pero Fluttershy iba a seguir despierta, aunque empezara a notar cada vez más un cansancio más pesado.

* * *

Pasó una hora hasta que Angel se durmió. La pegaso aprovechó para levantarse cuidadosamente e ir a la cocina a comer algo. Era entrada la madrugada y estaba sintiendo ganas de irse a dormir, pero no quería. Necesitaba estar despierta por si Rarity necesitaba algo.

Y mientras terminaba su bocadillo, pensó que podía subir y ver cómo estaba. Así que salió de la cocina y empezó a subir con cuidado por las escaleras, ya que algunos escalones crujían, lo que sería un problema dado el absoluto silencio de la noche.

Fue ascendiendo hasta el descanso y empezó a caminar sigilosamente hacia la habitación. Pensaba que afortunadamente su casa no tenía muchos recovecos y era fácil acceder a cualquier lado.

Se adentró en el pasillo que estaba oscuro. A la escalera y parte del descanso llegaba la luz de la salita, pero lo demás se encontraba fuera de su alcance. Entonces empezó a caminar con cautela para no chocarse nada y asustar a su amiga.

Mientras se acercaba a la puerta sus ojos se acostumbraban a la falta de luz, por lo que ya podía distinguir algunas siluetas y objetos. Así llegó a la puerta, que había quedado entreabierta. La empujó con la pata, abriéndola lentamente y miró hacia la cama.

Primero pensó que había visto mal. Parpadeó varias veces rápidamente como si hubiese sido una ilusión provocada por el cansancio. Pero volvió a fijar la vista y vio que efectivamente Rarity estaba acostada boca arriba, con los ojos abiertos, mirando hacia el techo. Aunque en realidad parecía ver hacia la nada misma.

Fluttershy sintió un frío recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Miró hacia arriba buscando algo, pero no parecía haber nadie más allí.

-¿Rarity?-Susurró intentando llamar su atención.

-Shhhh.-Respondió Rarity. Fue un sonido largo que se apagó lentamente mientras Rarity no quitaba la vista del techo.

Fluttershy se asustó y empezó a pensar en qué hacer. Iba a salir a buscar a Twilight, pero no podía dejar sola a Rarity. Hizo un movimiento como si fuera a salir, pero se quedó en el mismo lugar.

En la penumbra pudo notar que Rarity se movía y la miraba a ella. No sabía como procesar la sensación que le provocaba, pero estaba empezando a sentir algo helado en el corazón.

-¿No lo has oído?-Preguntó Rarity, casi en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Fluttershy la escuche.

No hubo respuesta. La pegaso estaba inmóvil sin siquiera saber si responder esa pregunta. Entonces decidió buscar la llave de la luz y hacer algo, lo que sea. Fluttershy empezó a entrar en la habitación y a tantear la pared.

-¿No lo has visto?-Escuchó a sus espaldas.

Decidió no responderle y tratar de iluminar la habitación. Encontró la llave y la oprimió, y la oscuridad desapareció.

Entonces volteó a ver a Rarity, que seguía acostada mirándola con una expresión extraña en el rostro. Parecía como si Rarity efectivamente hubiese visto a alguien ahí, y no entendiera que Fluttershy no.

-Rarity, ¿qué pasa?-

-Él dijo que estaba aquí... lo escuché.-

-¿Quién?-

-Él...-Contestó Rarity con un hilo de voz.

Entonces Rarity pareció volver en sí. Fijó la vista en Fluttershy y al ver la cara de su amiga que era una mezcla de terror y preocupación, empezó a llorar. Fluttershy la incorporó un poco y la abrazó con fuerza. Rarity no dijo nada, simplemente dejó salir todo. Estuvieron así unos cuantos minutos, en silencio.

Finalmente, al separarse, Fluttershy se sintió más tranquila. Ahora podía ver a Rarity y reconocerla, pero no se hacía una idea de cómo se sentía su amiga.

-¿Quieres comer o beber algo?-Preguntó Fluttershy.

Rarity primero no contestó, estaba mirando hacia el suelo y de vez en cuando sacudía la cabeza. Hasta que hizo un gesto afirmativo y bajó de la cama.

Las dos fueron hasta la cocina, pasando por la sala donde los animales seguían durmiendo, y una vez allí Fluttershy preparó un pequeño desayuno. Aún era de noche, pero ya podía distinguir que el cielo estaba un poco más claro.

Comieron y no hablaron de lo que había pasado. Fluttershy decidió preguntarle si había estado trabajando en algún vestido nuevo últimamente y si le parecía buena idea ir al spa en los próximos días. Rarity contestó que había estado trabajando en algo, pero necesitaba darle más tiempo. Sobre lo segundo, respondió que le encantaría que vayan.

Pasaron las siguientes horas hablando de cosas por el estilo. Fluttershy le habló de un libro que estuvo leyendo últimamente y Rarity se mostraba interesada. Mientras hablaba, la pegaso estaba pensando en ir con Rarity hasta la casa de Twilight en cuanto salga la luz del sol.

* * *

No pasó mucho hasta que efectivamente llegó el amanecer. Los animales empezaban a levantarse y Fluttershy no había dormido nada. Tenía unas notables ojeras y se le cerraban los párpados. Rarity también tenía una marca expresión de cansancio y abatimiento, con unas tremendas ojeras.

Fluttershy entonces le propuso ir a visitar a Twilight. Le siguió un bostezo, a lo que Rarity le dijo que mejor descansara un poco. Se mostró agradecida por la hospitalidad, y decidió que volvería a la boutique con Opal. Fluttershy intentó oponerse pero Rarity insistió y ganó.

La unicornio se retiró luego de darle otro abrazo a Fluttershy. Se fue caminando lentamente con Opal en el lomo, y luciendo muy abatida. Su amiga la observó irse desde el umbral de su casa y regresó al interior. Pensó en acostarse un ratito y avisar luego a Twilight, pero rápidamente espantó esos pensamientos y optó por ir mejor a Sweet Apple Acres para ver cómo estaba Sweetie Belle y hablar con Applejack.

Fue así que preparó rápidamente la comida para los animales, la desparramó por la sala y salió lo más enérgicamente que pudo hacia la granja de la familia Apple.


	5. Buscando la Verdad

**Capítulo 5: Buscando la Verdad.**

Twilight regresó a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la biblioteca para leer sobre maldiciones y uso de magia negra. Se puso a separar los libros por autor y temática, y empezó a buscar algo que arroje luz sobre el asunto.

Lamentablemente no encontró suficiente información sobre magia negra, sabía que para eso tendría que ir a la sección restringida de la biblioteca de Canterlot. Pero mientras revisaba tomos sobre maleficios y cosas por el estilo se encontraba algunos patrones... aunque no todo le parecía encajar perfectamente en la situación.

Pasó toda la noche despierta leyendo, hasta que salió el sol y Spike apareció buscándola.

-Twilight, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿cómo estuvo la fiesta?-

-No la disfruté mucho, estuve tratando de ayudar a Rarity.-Respondió ella sin quitar la vista de las páginas amarillentas de un libro sobre maldiciones ancestrales.

-¿Qué le pasa?-

-Creo que está bajo algún tipo de maleficio.-Dijo Twilight y cerró el libro.-Al menos las alucinaciones y el comportamiento inusual indican eso, pero no es suficiente. Y ella habla de esas... visiones, como si fueran demasiado vívidas...-

-¿Pero ella está bien?-Preguntó Spike preocupado.

-La verdad no. Actúa de forma errática, hace cosas sin sentido, y todo el tiempo habla de que ve a alguien con ella. Tengo que ir a hablar con la Princesa Luna para que investigue sus sueños, y ya que estaremos en Canterlot, le daré una visita a la biblioteca.-

-¿Nos vamos... a Canterlot?-

-Sí, Spike. Ahora mismo.-

Mientras Spike se iba a preparar una pequeña mochila con cosas útiles, Twilight bostezó y sintió cómo le pesaban los párpados. Iba a aprovechar el viaje en tren para dormir un poco, ya tenía tal agotamiento que su concentración era cada vez menor.

Spike regresó listo, y salieron hacia la estación de trenes. El pueblo recién despertaba, por lo que había pocos ponies caminando por las calles. Por un momento Twilight quiso ir a la casa de Fluttershy a preguntar si estaba todo bien, pero desistió. Ya casi no le quedaban energías.

* * *

La estación estaba desierta, por lo que se sentaron en un banquito y esperaron. El guardia leía un periódico con aburrimiento y escupía hacía las vías de vez en cuando. Spike estaba atento y despierto, mirando el paisaje, mientras Twilight veía cada vez más desenfocado y se le cerraban los ojos.

Se sobresaltó con la sirena del tren que se acercaba desde lo lejos. Los dos se levantaron y esperaron hasta que se detuvo frente a ellos. Unos pocos pasajeros se bajaron llevando maletas, y Twilight con Spike subieron y se acomodaron en un compartimento.

Apenas se puso en marcha el tren, Twilight dio una cabeceada y se durmió. Spike se puso a mirar por la ventanilla, aburrido por no tener a nadie con quien hablar y preocupado por lo que Twilight le había contado. Estaba pensando en que hacía apenas una semana Rarity se veía muy feliz, no podía imaginarse en qué se habría metido como para que le caiga encima algún tipo de maldición...

El viaje se hizo un poco largo, hasta que Spike pudo divisar Canterlot a lo lejos y lanzar un suspiro de alivio. Mientras se aproximaban a la estación, Spike movió a Twilight para despertarla. Su amiga se incorporó un poco perdida primero pero reconoció inmediatamente donde estaba. Se estiró y sacudió la cabeza, y miró por la ventanilla. Estar en Canterlot siempre le dibujaba una sonrisa.

* * *

El tren se detuvo y ambos bajaron. Twilight dijo de ponerse en marcha hacia el castillo, por lo que enfilaron hacia el lugar por las tumultuosas calles de la ciudad capital.

-Sabes, hace una semana cuando estuve con Rarity cosechando gemas ella se veía tan normal y feliz como siempre... ¿qué le habrá pasado?-Expresó Spike en voz alta, casi como un pensamiento para sí mismo pero esperaba que Twilight le cuente más.

-¿Cosechando gemas?-

-Sí, en la parte baja de las montañas. Había muchas.-

-Como te dije, Spike, no sé exactamente qué le sucede. Pero pienso resolver esto a cualquier precio.-

-¡Y yo te ayudaré!-Agregó el dragón.

-Por supuesto que sí.-

Llegaron hasta las escalinatas del castillo y subieron hasta entrar en el hall donde se encontraban un par de guardias. Twilight se acercó y preguntó por alguna de las Princesas, pero le contestaron que Celestia estaba atendiendo un problema en Las Pegasus. Por otra parte, Luna estaba trabajando en la torre de astronomía.

Twilight insistió en ver a Luna, hasta que uno de los guardias cedió y mandó a llamarla. Los recién llegados se quedaron allí esperando, necesitaban verla cuanto antes y estaba tomando demasiado tiempo. Los guardias miraban a Twilight seriamente, como si les molestase el hecho de haber pedido una audiencia sin cita.

Finalmente llegó Luna preguntándose qué pasaba. En cuanto vio a Twilight y Spike los invitó a pasar a un salón contiguo donde habían varias mesitas y las ventanas estaban cubiertas por gruesas cortinas. Era un lugar que no se usaba con mucha frecuencia.

-Me alegro de verlos aquí, ¿qué sucede?-

-Princesa Luna, necesitamos su ayuda. Rarity, nuestra amiga, está atravesando una situación extraña y aparentemente sus sueños tienen mucho que ver con ésto. Me preguntaba si...-

-¿Puedo entrar a sus sueños?-Se adelantó Luna.

-Sí... así es.-

-No es que me guste mucho hacer eso... pero, ¿cuál es la gravedad real de todo ésto?-

-Se comporta de forma extraña, habla de presencias que sólo ve ella, alucina... anoche asustó a su hermana al encerrarse en su casa sin motivo alguno... -

-Ya veo. Bueno, ésta noche intentaré ver si sucede algo con sus sueños.-

-Y si la Princesa Celestia vuelve, ¿le dirías que quiero hablar con ella? Me quedaré en Canterlot hasta mañana.-

-Claro, Twilight. ¿Algo más?-

-No, Princesa. Gracias.-

-Eres bienvenida en el castillo. Disfruta la estadía.-Dijo Luna y procedió a retirarse.

* * *

Hecho esto, Spike y Twilight salieron del castillo en dirección a la biblioteca más grande de Equestria. Era enorme, llena de libros de toda clase. Reunía prácticamente todo el conocimiento mágico de diversos principados, reinos e imperios. Incluso había libros antiguos en otras lenguas.

El edificio tenía un techo elevado e inalcanzable. Estaba repleto de estanterías con libros ordenados por temática y autor. Y hacía el final había una sección apartada, cerrada bajo llave, donde se alojaban todas aquellas obras restringidas que podrían ser peligrosas en los cascos equivocados.

Twilight se acercó a la recepcionista y pidió entrar a la sección restringida junto a Spike. Se aplicaron todas las medidas de seguridad, les tomaron sus datos, los hicieron registrarse y como prevención, les colocaron a cada uno un amuleto contra magia negra y energías nocivas.

Luego, la recepcionista los llevó hasta la puerta bloqueada y la abrió. Les preguntó cuánto tiempo se quedarían, Twilight respondió que hasta la hora de cerrar. La recepcionista hizo un gesto afirmativo y se retiró, bloqueando la puerta y dejándolos en un largo cuarto iluminado por candelabros, donde había unas cuantas estanterías con libros sospechosos, un par de mesas y algunos pergaminos con indicaciones.

Twilight se acercó a la mesa seguida por Spike que miraba inquieto hacia las estanterías. Se oía un sonido como una respiración pesada y algunos libros encadenados se sacudían en sus lugares.

La unicornio leyó las indicaciones en el pergamino. Indicaban dónde estaban los libros de magia negra, dioses muertos, fuerzas del más allá, control de bestias y mucho más. Rápidamente Twilight se dirigió a tomar varios libros sobre maldiciones, tortura mágica, control mental, ilusionismo, invasión de sueños y magia negra pura.

Spike se sentó a su lado, dejó la mochila y sacó material para escribir. Twilight le recomendó que por las dudas no se acerque a ningún libro y se dedique a transcribir pasajes o apuntes que ella le dicte. El pequeño dragón aceptó realizar esa tarea y se preparó rápidamente.

Durante las horas siguientes, Twilight leyó toda clase de atrocidades y cosas espantosas, buscando algo que la ayude a descubrir qué le pasaba a Rarity.

Intentaba identificar algún tipo de maldición específica, luego se puso a pensar en alguna posible combinación de conjuros. Buscó pistas sobre alucinaciones, presencias fantasmales, pesadillas inducidas...

Spike tomaba nota de algunos apuntes que le mencionaba Twilight. En un momento, su amiga cerró un libro de cubierta negra que parecía tener la cara de un pony emergiendo de ella en un gesto agónico.

-Ya es suficiente.-Dijo Twilight y suspiró.

-¿Nos vamos?-Inquirió Spike.

-Sí, éste lugar me está poniendo los pelos de punta.-

Ya hasta le parecía estar escuchando voces susurrantes y un tenue silbido de viento. Dejó todo en su lugar y golpeó la puerta bloqueada, esperando que la escuchen del otro lado.

Pasaron unos minutos donde nadie parecía responder, hasta la puerta se abrió y salieron. La recepcionista alzó una ceja.

-Todavía quedan dos horas.-

-Ya vimos suficiente, gracias.-Contestó Twilight amablemente.

-Muy bien. Hasta luego.-

Se despidieron y salieron de la biblioteca. De acuerdo a las pistas sobre el comportamiento de Rarity y todo aquello que leyó en los libros, Twilight elaboró algunas conjeturas.

* * *

Según lo que había descubierto, parecía ser que Rarity estaba siendo sometida a algún tipo de control mental. Una fuerza mágica que además le permitía a su atacante meterse en sus sueños y proyectar ilusiones. Pero seguía teniendo dudas... en primer lugar, ¿quién en Ponyville tendría el poder para hacer eso? No se le ocurría nadie, y aquellos libros malditos detallaban que se necesitaba un contacto cercano con la víctima.

Por otro lado, los libros describían las ilusiones y manipulaciones como cosas muy etéreas. El caso de Rarity planteaba alucinaciones muy vívidas. Ella cree ver algo que realmente está ahí comportándose de forma 'natural', sin desvanecerse ni mostrarse como una proyección. Eso le generaba dudas a Twilight, ya que un comportamiento así apuntaba más bien a fantasmas o espíritus. Sin embargo, los fantasmas no son capaces de invadir una mente de forma tan directa. Los libros detallaban que sí podían provocar paranoia, delirios de persecución y cosas por el estilo, pero no tenían la costumbre de mostrarse frente a su víctima de forma amenazante, interactuar ni mucho menos someter a un pony a ese tormento sin un motivo. Los fantasmas siempre declaran qué es lo que quieren.

A no ser que se trate de un espíritu maldito o vengativo, pero eso se relacionaba con maldiciones ancestrales. Por lo que en ese caso, Rarity podría estar siendo atacada por un antepasado... aunque esa teoría no le cerraba para nada a Twilight.

Dio vueltas sobre toda la información pero nada parecía acercarse al caso real. Sólo le quedaba la esperanza de que Luna pudiese averiguar algo más concreto esa noche.

Twilight regresó al castillo junto a Spike y pidieron ver a Luna una vez más. Ésta vez la Princesa estaba en el salón de los Elementos leyendo un libro, por lo que la atención fue más rápida.

-Princesa Luna, estuvimos en la biblioteca intentando averiguar algo sobre el caso pero nada parece ser lo suficientemente concreto...-Comenzó Twilight.

-¿Visitaron la sección restringida?-Preguntó la Princesa de la noche.

-Sí, y había toneladas de información. Pero nada se ajustaba a ésto. No parece ser una maldición, ni un ataque mágico, ni una venganza ancestral, ni un acecho fantasmal ni un desorden mental, y sin embargo tiene algo de cada uno...-Explicó Twilight sintiéndose abatida.

-Esta noche veré qué puedo hacer. Mi hermana llegará mañana por la tarde, así que entonces podrás hablar con ella.-Dijo Luna.

-Gracias, Princesa.-

-Ya está por anochecer. Hay una habitación preparada en la torre norte.-Les informó la Princesa, y le agradecieron.

Twilight decidió llevar a Spike a cenar algo a la tienda de Joe. El empleado se alegró de verlos y pudieron conversar un rato, hasta que el sueño invadió nuevamente a la joven Sparkle. Spike se comió unos cuantos donuts con café, Twilight prefirió un pastel de chocolate.

Joe dijo que les invitaba todo, así que no tuvieron que pagar. Se despidieron y los visitantes regresaron al castillo para descansar.

Aquella noche Twilight se acostó sumergida en un mar de dudas. Todo le daba vueltas pero no podía hilarlo de ninguna forma. Esperaba que Luna consiga alguna respuesta...


	6. Ahogándose en Sombras

**Capítulo 6: Ahogándose en Sombras**

Le tomó un buen rato, pero finalmente Fluttershy llegó trotando a la granja de Applejack. El cálido sol de la mañana le irritaba sus cansados ojos, apenas podía mantenerlos abiertos. A medida que se acercaba a la propiedad no veía a nadie cosechando o realizando algún tipo de trabajo.

Pasó por los arcos de madera con la tierra crujiéndole bajo los cascos. Había una leve brisa que le acariciaba el rostro, ayudándola a mantenerse despierta.

Siguió andando hasta la puerta principal de la casa, donde dio unos golpecitos para ver si había alguien en pie. La respuesta no tardó en llegar, y la abuela Smith la recibió con amabilidad invitándola a pasar. Fluttershy preguntó si Applejack estaba despierta, a lo que la anciana contestó afirmativamente. Le dijo que estaba en el granero ordenando bolsas de manzanas.

Pero ni bien Fluttershy iba a pedir permiso para ir a buscarla, su amiga apareció por el pasillo con expresión de cansancio.

-Abuela, le diré a Big Mac que revise la puerta trasera, está rota otra vez.-Venía diciendo Applejack que se detuvo en seco en cuanto vio a la pegaso.

Se saludaron y la pony terrestre inmediatamente apuntó el mal aspecto que tenía Fluttershy. Antes de que pudieran decir algo más, la abuela las invitó a pasar al comedor mientras preparaba unas tazas de café.

Las dos amigas se ubicaron frente a frente, mesa de por medio, en el acogedor comedor de la familia Apple. Las paredes estaban decoradas con fotos de parientes lejanos, y había unos cuantos sombreros colocados en el panel opuesto.

-¿Pudiste descansar algo?-Preguntó Applejack casi en voz baja.

-Bueno, no mucho... estuve preocupada...-Al decir esto, Applejack hizo un gesto afirmativo como indicando que ella también.-, y Rarity...-

-¿Cómo está?-

Fluttershy trató de articular algo pero sólo le salió una palabra indescifrable. Tomó aire y apretó la boca por un momento, como si quisiera contenerse algo.

-Oye...-Applejack advirtió ésto e inmediatamente pensó que podría haber pasado algo grave.

-No está bien... no sé qué tiene.-Interrumpió Fluttershy en un tono lastimoso que conjugaba impotencia y frustración.

Applejack extendió una de sus patas delanteras por encima de la mesa y colocó su casco sobre los de Fluttershy, que estaban unidos y apoyados en la superficie. No hizo falta ninguna palabra, la pegaso vio en la mirada de su amiga la determinación del apoyo incondicional. Sintió un repentino nudo en la garganta y dejó escapar una lágrima que le recorrió el rostro velozmente.

-Hey, dulzura, vamos a salir bien de ésto, y Rarity volverá a ser la misma de siempre.-La calidez que envolvía las firmes palabras de Applejack hizo que Fluttershy sonriera discretamente. Su amiga siempre conseguía devolverle la confianza cuando flaqueaba.

La abuela regresó con una bandeja donde llevaba tres tazas. Se sentó junto a ellas y al ver a Fluttershy secándose los ojos, le dio palabras de contención y ánimo. La pegaso no quiso contarle la situación, simplemente definió lo que le pasaba como "tiempos difíciles". La anciana no insistió, pero sí reiteró su apoyo. Applejack se sumó, por lo que Fluttershy dejó momentáneamente atrás la noche que había pasado y se dejó llevar por senderos más felices. Se sentía acompañada y fortalecida, determinada a salvar a Rarity de lo que sea que la esté dañando.

Tras una agradable conversación, Fluttershy y Applejack salieron de la casa en dirección al granero mientras la abuela seguía con sus tareas cotidianas.

Ahora el sol estaba un poco más alto, aunque seguía dándoles directo a los ojos. Iban caminando lentamente en silencio, escuchando sus pasos, la brisa y los pájaros. Fluttershy levantó la vista y observó a una bandada dirigiéndose hacia el sur.

-Lamento haberte dejado sola. Tendría que haberme quedado allí.-Expresó Applejack repentinamente.

-No te preocupes... ¿cómo estuvo Sweetie Belle?-

-Por lo visto durmió toda la noche, me fijé en un par de ocasiones y no noté nada extraño.-

-Pobrecita...-Murmuró la pegaso agachando la cabeza.

-Escucha, Fluttershy, ¿por qué no descansas un poco? Veo que te hace falta. En la tarde iré a ver a Rarity.-

-¿Llevarás a Sweetie Belle?-

Applejack se quedó pensativa un momento antes de contestar.

-Le preguntaré, si no se siente con ánimos de regresar a la boutique se quedará aquí con mi hermana.-

-Está bien, Applejack. Gracias.-

-Descansa, dulzura, yo me ocuparé del resto.-

Fluttershy le dio un abrazo a su amiga, y se alejó de la granja caminando lentamente. Sentía una especie de aturdimiento, producto del cansancio, y a su vez una incomodidad constante al pensar en qué estaría haciendo Rarity. Cada vez que su mente se ocupaba con eso sentía un vacío en el pecho y tenía que respirar hondo para recuperar el ritmo normal.  
No podía dejar de preguntarse qué estaba pasando. Todo esto dio vueltas por su cabeza hasta que llegó a su casa, se acercó al sofá más cercano y se desplomó sobre él. Los animales la vieron llegar tan abatida que se dirigieron hacia ella y la rodearon, acurrucándose junto a su cuerpo tratando de reconfortarla. Fluttershy les sonrió y acarició las cabecitas de los que tenía a su alcance, pero inmediatamente cerró los ojos sumiéndose en un sueño profundo.

* * *

Por otro lado, Rarity había llegado bien a su casa. Ni bien entró advirtió una ventana rota, lo que le hizo temer que alguien haya entrado a robar.

Dejó a Opal en el suelo y caminó hasta el lugar del daño. Vio cristales por el suelo y una piedra tirada a varios metros. No parecía tratarse de un robo, así que pensó que probablemente sólo haya sido vandalismo.

Se dirigió a la cocina pensando en prepararse algo, sintiéndose consciente de que estaba en un claro momento de lucidez. Usó su magia para mover una taza y un saquito de té, pero entonces escuchó algo que le erizó la crin. A lo lejos... había sonado como una tos áspera y desagradable. Era imposible, ella estaba sola.

Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró hacia el salón. Se acercó unos pasos, casi saliendo de la cocina y agudizó el oído.

Algo en el ambiente se extrañaba, como si las cosas se enmudecieran. Nuevamente escuchó esa horrible tos proveniente del piso de arriba. Era como si alguien estuviese allí postrado, a punto de morirse.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, como si una brisa la hubiese acariciado. Dio un respingo y empezó a mirar hacia todos lados. Aquello simplemente no podía estar pasando, era irreal e ilógico.

Salió de la cocina y se dirigió aceleradamente hacia la puerta de salida. El salón estaba como siempre, no había cosas fuera de lugar e incluso la piedra seguía tirada justo donde la había visto.

* * *

Pero al atravesar la salida se encontró con una sorpresa. No había exterior. Sólo un largo pasillo de iluminación rojiza, adornado con cortinas gruesas de color negro y algunas velas colocadas por el suelo en fila. Las mismas se ubicaban sobre el lado derecho y se perdían hacia el final, como si llevaran a algún lado.

Al darse vuelta Rarity vio que la boutique ya no estaba, en su lugar había un hall con el mismo tono del pasillo. El suelo parecía ser de mármol, al igual que un par de columnas que flanqueaban una inexistente puerta.

Pudo percibir la tos desde lo lejos, cuyo sonido llegó por el pasillo hasta sus oídos casi como un susurro. Ella estaba inmóvil, intentando racionalizar la situación en que se encontraba.

Aunque algo estaba luchando contra su pensamiento. Una parte de su mente interpretaba el lugar como un estado onírico del que tenía que despertar, pero eso no le servía. No quería dejarse convencer por eso, no quería estar en un sueño. _Sabía_ que esto no era un sueño. Sin embargo, por un lado empezaba a pensar que tenía que despertar. "¿Despertar de qué?" se preguntó, y no halló respuesta.

Caminó hasta las columnas y empezó a tocar la pared que había entre ambas, intentando ver si había una puerta oculta o algo. No había nada, sólo estaba depositando sus esperanzas en un frío muro de piedra.

El sonido de la tos llegó nuevamente por el pasillo. Era casi como una invitación, pero no quería ceder. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse lo más lejos posible de ese pasillo, cuando una voz en su cabeza le dijo que tenía que hacer algo.

-Sigue las velas.-

Rarity se acurrucó en el suelo, entre ambas columnas. Miraba fijamente hacia el pasillo, mientras su mandíbula empezaba a temblar. Podía sentir un frío leve recorriéndole las venas, tratando de hacerla reaccionar. Pero siguió allí, inmóvil, incapaz de razonar o buscar alguna salida. Sólo se preguntaba cómo había llegado ahí.

-Vamos, no puedes congelarte. Tienes que seguir las velas, llevan a algún lado.-

Eso sólo hizo que Rarity se cuestionara si _quería_ ir a ese lugar. A sus espaldas un impenetrable muro de piedra con imponentes columnas en los costados, frente a ella un misterioso pasillo del que provenía esa horripilante tos.

-No tienes muchas opciones, debes levantarte. Tu corazón se está helando.-

El frío dentro de su cuerpo se hacía más intenso. Aquellas palabras hicieron que notara cierta presión en el pecho, por lo que decidió empezar a incorporarse. Lo hizo dificultosamente, mientras apretaba los dientes para dejar de temblar.

-Vas bien.-Animó la voz.

La unicornio se irguió y realizó un primer paso. A continuación siguió el movimiento, y se acercó caminando lentamente hacia el corredor.

* * *

Comenzó a avanzar mientras observaba las cortinas negras en las paredes y las velas por el suelo, que estaban parcialmente derretidas.

El frío se había disipado y ya no lo sentía. Pero al caminar iba pensando en que estaba perdiendo su fuerza de voluntad. Sintió un vuelco en el corazón y una impotencia enorme mientras continuaba caminando sin detenerse.

El pasillo era interminable. Rarity decidió detenerse un momento, pues llevaba varios minutos sin escuchar ni la voz ni la tos. Pensó que podría haber sido debido a que estaba enfrascada en sus pensamientos, pero entonces volvió a escuchar...

-Sigue adelante.-

Rarity se mantuvo firme. A su alrededor sólo tenía velas y cortinas, nada más. A sus espaldas ya no distinguía el hall, y hacia delante no veía un final. En un intento desesperado por encontrar una salida, agarró la cortina más cercana con los dientes y la jaló al suelo.

La tela se desprendió y cayó pesadamente, apagando algunas velas. Rarity se quedó helada al ver lo que había revelado. Retrocedió unos pasos y pudo sentir una fuerte presión en el pecho, mientras se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

Frente a ella tenía una especie de ventana donde se veía a sí misma cuando era una potrilla, preparando los disfraces de alimentos que otros potrillos usarían en un acto escolar.

-Hay que seguir.-

Pero ella no obedeció a la voz. Se acercó a la ventana y colocó un casco sobre el cristal. La potrilla del otro lado no la veía, estaba demasiado ocupada con su trabajo.

-¿Qué es esto?-Murmuró sintiendo cómo el nudo en su garganta se hacía más duro.

Siguió mirando fijamente hacia la escena, sin entender qué estaba pasando.

-Ella no está aquí.-

Rarity bajó la vista y retrocedió. Volvió a mirar hacia la ventana y vio que la escena seguía desarrollándose sin cambios. Como si algo la impulsara a seguir, retomó el camino por el largo pasillo con su mente confundida.

Avanzaba sollozando, ya no podía interpretar qué estaba pasando, no podía pensar en nada. La imagen de sí misma se repetía una y otra vez. Era incapaz de detenerse. Sus nervios se alteraban cada vez más.

Desde las cortinas empezaban a escucharse voces susurrantes. Las pudo identificar inmediatamente, eran ponies que conocía. Algunas eran incluso sus propias amigas. Pero las voces se pisaban y no decían nada claro.

-Sigue. Sólo son recuerdos.-

El pasillo estaba llegando a su fin. Podía distinguir una solitaria puerta al final, ubicada bajo lo que parecía ser un pequeño espejo. A su vez, la fila de velas terminaba allí.

Rarity llegó hasta la que creía que era la salida, se paró en seco y levantó la mirada hacia el espejo. Su rostro estaba demacrado, con rastros de lágrimas. Tenía la crin completamente lacia, como en cascada, y al verse a los ojos pudo ver reflejadas la desesperación y la angustia. Su imagen era lastimosa, le produjo dolor verse en ese estado. Agachó la cabeza y enfiló hacia la puerta, con la mente en blanco.

* * *

Al abrirla, una extraña luz verde la recibió cálidamente. Dejó atrás el misterioso pasillo rojo, para adentrarse en un cuarto donde la luz era esmeralda. Allí pudo ver un par de muebles, un espejo de pie y una cama donde yacía un pony en muy mal estado. Aquel que estaba postrado allí tosió, haciendo que ella se quede inmóvil, observándolo fijamente mientras sentía cómo sus extremidades se aflojaban.

-Está a punto de morir, tienes que hacer algo.-

Rarity se acercó a verlo de cerca. El pony estaba delgado, con los ojos hundidos y una mueca agónica. Era de color gris y tenía una crin marrón a la que no le quedaba mucho cabello.

El pony abrió la boca haciendo un gesto de dolor, y tosió nuevamente. Rarity lo observó mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, no podía soportarlo. Giró hacia el costado y se encontró viéndose a sí misma en el espejo. Se acercó y se miró a los ojos, mientras la tos se escuchaba otra vez a sus espaldas.

-Haz algo.-

Al escuchar esas palabras, Rarity volvió repentinamente en sí. Su mente se aclaró levemente, ya que pudo distinguir que su propia boca se movió al decir eso.

-La voz...-Dijo mirándose al espejo y viéndose gesticular.

Se quedó quieta observando su reflejo. La tos ya no se escuchaba. Y de pronto la iluminación empezó a cambiar, todo adquirió un tono azulado.

Su reflejo extendió sus patas y salió del espejo lentamente como una figura fantasmal. Rarity buscó la puerta por la que había entrado, pero ya no estaba. Su doble se acercaba a ella sin detenerse, por lo que Rarity retrocedió hasta quedar junto a la cama donde el pony agonizante había desaparecido.

-Estamos aquí otra vez.-Dijo su propia voz.

Rarity vio a su doble retorcerse de forma grotesca, para luego empezar a perder su piel como si se derritiera. La unicornio hizo un gesto de horror mientras veía que de su reflejo emergía una figura horripilante. Un pony de rostro alargado y patas frontales extensas, con facciones poco naturales. Sus ojos blancos se fijaron en ella y brillaron.

-Sálvanos.-Masculló el otro con una voz áspera.

Rarity saltó encima de la cama y usó su magia para mover uno de los muebles. Se lo lanzó al otro pony, aplastándolo.

-¡Rarity!-

Varios objetos comenzaron a flotar a su alrededor. El ser horripilante se materializó nuevamente y comenzó a acercarse.

La unicornio desató su ataque usando restos del mueble, trozos de la cama y todo aquello que podía usar como arma gracias a su magia.

El otro pony resistió los golpes, desvaneciéndose en el aire pero reapareciendo cada vez más cerca. Fue entonces que Rarity hizo levitar el espejo y derramó algunas lágrimas, pues todos sus intentos por detenerlo habían sido en vano. Aquel ser ya estaba a menos de dos palmos de distancia...

Cuando entonces recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara. El espejo dio contra el suelo, pudo escuchar el ruido del mismo haciéndose añicos. La unicornio había caído al suelo sobre sus espaldas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando que todo terminara. Pudo notar al pony cayendo sobre ella y dándole un segundo golpe en el rostro.

-¡Rarity!-

* * *

La unicornio abrió los ojos. Ya no había ningún tono azulado o verdoso, sino que la luz del sol entraba por su ventana. Frente a ella tenía el ensangrentado semblante de Applejack, mirándola con temor y dureza.

-Applejack...-Murmuró Rarity mientras su voz se quebraba.

A su alrededor toda la habitación estaba destrozada. Faltaban pedazos de los paneles de la pared, un mueble se encontraba estrellado contra otro a pocos metros del espejo, con varios objetos pequeños desparramados a su alrededor. Parte de la cama también estaba destruida, mientras la mesita de luz y la lámpara se hallaban en el suelo con signos de haber recibido algunos golpes.

-Rarity.-Applejack estaba jadeando. Tenía sangre brotándole por el hocico, junto a algunos cortes en el cuerpo y las patas delanteras.

La unicornio no pudo decir nada. Miró a su amiga y a su alrededor, y comenzó a sacudir la cabeza. Empezó a sofocarse mientras derramaba lágrimas incontrolablemente. Applejack la ayudó a levantarse y a salir de la habitación. Fueron lentamente hasta la sala principal y luego al exterior. Applejack cerró la puerta de la boutique mientras algunos ponies que pasaban por allí la veían y se detenían.

-Vamos al hospital, Rarity.-Le dijo su amiga.

Rarity no podía hablar, estaba atragantada. Sólo jadeaba y temblaba, sin dejar de llorar en silencio.

Unos cuantos ponies se acercaron a ayudar. Rápidamente consiguieron un carro del mercado donde subieron a Rarity, y luego a Applejack. La pony terrestre abrazó a su amiga que estaba sin habla.

Así llegaron al hospital, a pocas horas del ocaso.


	7. El Camino de los Sueños

**Capítulo 7: El Camino de los Sueños.**

Había caído la noche en Equestria y Luna sabía que era hora de trabajar. Iba a cumplir la petición de Twilight, por lo que se retiró a su torre y en la calma que reinaba allí se acostó para liberar su magia. A través de una forma etérea salió de Canterlot y ascendió a un plano más allá de la razón. Se adentró en una especie de nube llena de formas extrañas y colores, el portal a los sueños.

Lo atravesó como hacía siempre, dando un saltito, y vio varios caminos de diferentes colores extendiéndose a lo largo de toda Equestria. Cada camino llevaba a los sueños de algún pony en algún lugar del mundo. Allí era donde caminaba por el etéreo mundo de los sueños, protegiendo a los ponies durmientes. Siempre se mantenía alerta rastreando pesadillas para desbaratarlas y ayudar al soñador con sus problemas; y a su vez también era capaz de detectar cuando alguien estaba teniendo sueños que no debían ser interrumpidos.

Aquella noche tenía una misión diferente. Debía localizar el camino hacia los sueños de Rarity e ingresar casi a la fuerza, buscando algún tipo de anomalía o malestar. Viendo todas las vías que se abrían frente a ella, empezó a dejarse llevar por sus instintos... y dio con una línea color perla que tenía detalles celestes brillando a su alrededor. Tomó ese camino, mirando hacia los costados y viendo todos los demás allí presentes. Podía saltar a otro en cualquier momento, pero no iba a desempeñar tareas de patrullaje en aquella ocasión.

A su alrededor todo parecía ser una nebulosa de color lavanda con luces de todos los colores brillando con mayor o menor intensidad en diversos puntos. Empezó a extrañarse por el hecho de que al seguir el camino y entrar en el área de influencia de los sueños de Rarity todo parecía volverse de color celeste opaco, con tonos acercándose a la escala de grises. Algo indicaba que los sueños allí estaban siendo turbulentos.

Hacia el final del camino encontró la nube de color celeste y gris que representaba el mundo metafísico de la mente de Rarity. Ingresó atravesando aquella esponjosa superficie lentamente y se encontró en la boutique de la unicornio.

* * *

El lugar estaba a oscuras y en silencio. Los trucos de las pesadillas no podían engañarla, ella podía ver perfectamente la escena. Había muebles, maniquíes y una gata caminando por allí. Nada era relevante, por lo que empezó a rastrear el aura de Rarity para localizarla.

Emitió una luz azulada desde su cuerno e inmediatamente visualizó un aura blanca a lo lejos. Para su sorpresa, vio un aura verde en la misma dirección. Claramente algo no cuadraba...

Comenzó a caminar hacia las auras repasando todos sus conocimientos sobre el mundo de los sueños, pero aquello no parecía estar en su memoria más inmediata. Sin dudas era una anomalía poco habitual, y estaba dispuesta a averiguar qué era.

Siguiendo el rastro llegó a una puerta al otro lado del salón. La atravesó revelándose ante ella un pasillo cuya fuente de luz roja no parecía provenir de ningún lugar. Contempló la escena: Un corredor largo, casi interminable. Velas sobre el lado derecho en fila hacia el final. Y cortinas negras en las paredes blancas teñidas de rojo.

En cuanto se dio vuelta vio que la boutique ya no estaba. En su lugar veía un hall sin salida con un par de columnas. Hizo un poco de magia y convirtió el hall nuevamente en la boutique. Aquellos cambios repentinos de localización eran un indicio de ansiedad e inestabilidad en los sueños de los ponies. Ante esa pista Luna decidió prepararse, era claro que Rarity estaba en un estado de alteración.

Regresó su atención al rastro del aura y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Se oían susurros incomprensibles detrás de las cortinas, por lo que Luna decidió quitar la que tenía más cerca.

Al hacerlo se encontró viendo a una Rarity potrilla protestando frente a una roca enorme en medio de una montaña. Rápidamente Luna se dio cuenta de que eso era un recuerdo... pero estaba manipulado mágicamente.

El recuerdo se repetía constantemente, y los susurros no provenían del mismo. A través de la ventana veía a Rarity casi gritándole a la roca, pero no se la escuchaba. Sólo se oían esos murmullos constantes que no decían nada claro.

Luna intentó disiparlos con su magia y lo había conseguido por un momento, pero regresaron. Miró fijamente la escena. Empezó a darse cuenta que aquello estaba en el sueño pero no pertenecía a él. Era algo ajeno que estaba allí... ¿pero con qué propósito?

La Princesa tenía una gran experiencia en este tipo de cosas. Muchas veces se había encontrado unicornios que mediante magia manipulaban sus propios sueños, pero aquello parecía involuntario. Sintió un escalofrío, como si una brisa hubiese pasado repentinamente a sus espaldas, y decidió continuar.

Se imaginó que detrás de cada cortina se encontraría algo similar. Los susurros no cesaban, y por más que lo intentaba, no podía descifrar qué decían. Eran varias voces hablando una encima de la otra, pero por los sonidos algo indicaba que en algún punto repetían lo mismo varias veces.

Tras avanzar un poco más, Luna notó que el aura verde desaparecía misteriosamente, como si se desvaneciera en el aire. Sin embargo, todas aquellas anomalías de los susurros y el escenario seguían presentes.

* * *

Llegó a una puerta con un pequeño espejo encima. Al verse en el reflejo no notó nada fuera de lo normal, por lo que procedió y entró en la habitación de Rarity. Allí habían varios muebles, un espejo de pie y una cama. Sobre la misma estaba la unicornio acostada mirando hacia el techo.

Al escuchar los pasos, la pony se giró hacia la Princesa y se incorporó.

-¿Princesa Luna?-

-Rarity, ¿cómo están tus sueños?-Preguntó ella directamente.

-¿Esto es un sueño?-

-Te lo garantizo. Estás dormida en el hospital de Ponyville, lo supe al llegar.-

-Hice algo terrible... no sé qué pasó... -Expresó Rarity atropelladamente levantándose y acercándose a la Princesa.

Sin embargo, una barrera invisible las separaba.

-Cuéntame.-Pidió Luna amablemente.

-Ataqué... a una de mis mejores amigas... sin poder controlarme. Pero no era ella... era...-Rarity hizo una brusca pausa y retrocedió hasta la cama.

Luna empezó a sentir una corriente mágica en ese instante. Dudaba que sea Rarity, por lo que se puso en alerta.

-¿Quién era, Rarity?-Preguntó Luna usando su potente voz Real.

En ese instante notó que se producía un destello a sus espaldas. Volteó y se encontró viendo un salón blanco con una mesa en el centro donde habían joyas y piedras preciosas de todo tipo. Emanando un aura verde se encontraba Rarity del otro lado de la mesa.

Sus ojos parecían apagados, pero la miraban fijamente. No tenía expresión alguna, casi parecía una inquietante marioneta idéntica a la unicornio. Luna pudo escuchar a Rarity detrás de ella moviéndose y emitiendo un gritito, por lo que se dispuso a intervenir.

La doble seguía inmóvil, mirándola. La Princesa se acercó y usó su magia para alterar la escena, pero apenas pudo hacer desaparecer algunas joyas. Todo lo demás permaneció allí, lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que aquello era completamente ajeno a Rarity.

-¡Revela tu naturaleza!-Ordenó la Princesa y lanzó un rayo mágico contra la réplica.

El impacto hizo que el ser se desvaneciera en el aire, pero a pesar de eso la Princesa podía percibir su presencia. Aún rondaba en los sueños de Rarity...

Sintió un casco sobre su lomo. El contacto era frío y real, aquello no pertenecía al etéreo mundo de los sueños. Luna giró la cabeza y se encontró frente a frente con un rostro alargado, de ojos blancos y brillantes, y facciones hundidas. Parecía un cadáver momificado. Su cuerpo lucía igual, decrépito y repulsivo, como si estuviese a punto de desarmarse por completo. Pero Luna sabía que a pesar de su aspecto, ese ser no era para nada débil. Había resistido un ataque directo de ella, la Princesa de la Noche.

-¿Qué eres?-Preguntó Luna casi en un susurro.

-Un mito, algo que cuentas a los potrillos para asustarlos por las noches. No tienes nada que hacer aquí, alicornio.-La voz era ronca y arrastraba las palabras. El tono era claramente amenazante, e irrespetuoso para con una Princesa.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-Masculló Luna, iracunda.-¡Te ordeno que te retires y dejes de atormentar a ésta pony!-

Luna quitó el casco del otro de un golpe y trató de hacerlo desaparecer con su magia, pero fue imposible. El extraño ser seguía allí, observándola fijamente sin expresar ninguna emoción.

La frustración crecía en la Princesa. Mientras lo miraba pensando qué hacer, el misterioso intruso se desvaneció en el aire y ,como si fuera un espectro, se acercó a Rarity. Al ver esto, la Princesa se teletransportó hacia el aura de la unicornio y apareció a su lado. El extraño invasor estaba allí, del otro lado.

* * *

La habitación cambió a un cuarto circular lleno de cortinas negras en las paredes. Todo tenía una curiosa iluminación verde que no parecía provenir de ninguna fuente allí presente. Rarity estaba en el suelo con los cascos sobre la cabeza y los ojos abiertos, mirando hacia la nada.

A un lado se encontraba el extraño, y frente a él la Princesa Luna. En medio de ambos Rarity temblaba y murmuraba cosas que parecían incomprensibles, pero Luna las entendía. Podía descifrar lo que estaba sucediendo, aquel balbuceo era una repetición de frases sin sentido dirigidas a nadie.

-Déjala, por favor.-Pidió Luna sin quitar la vista de la unicornio.

Los ojos del extraño brillaban intensamente.

-No puedes hacer nada, ¿verdad, alicornio?-

Tras un silencio en el que la Princesa y el ser frente a ella se fulminaron con la mirada, Luna suspiró con pesar.

-¿Quién eres?-

-No lo entenderías.-

Luna se dio vuelta y miró hacia las cortinas. Algo en toda la situación no le cuadraba para nada. ¿Cuáles eran las intenciones de ese extraño ser? Ella podía sentir una magia muy fuerte, más allá de la que emanaría un simple espectro. Pero si él había estado conviviendo con Rarity por todos estos días, ¿qué buscaba? Era como si la torturara lentamente, un poco cada día...

Luna decidió hacer algo que era completamente ilegal. Su hermana estaría terriblemente enfurecida si se enterase, pero la situación ameritaba medidas fuera del protocolo. Por lo que se dio vuelta de forma desafiante y se acercó a Rarity.

Usó todo su poder para crear una barrera que las envolvió a ambas y separó al extraño, enviándolo hacia la pared. Las ondas mágicas lo mantenían inmovilizado, pero no duraría más que unos pocos minutos...

Entonces Luna acercó su cuerno a Rarity y entró directamente en sus recuerdos. Comenzó a buscar patrones similares a los de aquella noche en pesadillas pasadas. Vio al ser extraño presente en todos los recuerdos de Rarity, incluso en situaciones donde había otros ponies presentes pero nadie parecía poder verlo. Y entonces el fulgor esmeralda...

Aquella luz particular estaba presente en todos los sueños variando su notoriedad, pero también en un momento previo a todo eso. Pudo ver, a través de los ojos de Rarity, una zona de tierra y rocas repleta de gemas. Spike estaba con ella llevando una carretilla y excavando. Ya tenían unas cuantas piedras preciosas de diversos colores, pero entonces Rarity se acercó a un punto donde Spike había excavado antes y apuntó su cuerno al suelo. Podía darse cuenta que Rarity percibía algo particular allí abajo.

Spike empezó a cavar velozmente mientras Rarity mantenía su mirada allí. El dragón levantó sus garras, sosteniendo un diamante esmeralda que brilló bajo la luz del sol y deslumbró a Rarity con un destello verde muy intenso. Tenía el tamaño de un casco y algo anaranjado resplandecía desde el interior. Luna pudo notar que Spike hacía una disimulada expresión de extrañamiento mientras Rarity se acercaba y tomaba el diamante con su magia. La Princesa pudo sacar en claro que Rarity había sido atraída por el hipnótico brillo que se distinguía dentro del diamante. Luego un momento de claridad, regresando a casa y agradeciendo a Spike.

Las noches siguientes llenas de visiones y pesadillas...

En eso, la barrera cedió y una oleada de aire helado golpeó a Luna directamente y la arrojó a varios metros. Al alzar la vista se encontró frente al rostro del extraño, que pronto asumió la forma de la mismísima Luna.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer.-Murmuró su réplica y se dirigió a Rarity.

Una fuerte corriente de viento se movía en círculos dentro de la habitación, creando una especie de tornado. Las cortinas se rasgaron, revelando cientos de recuerdos distorsionados.

Luna intentó acercarse pero aquello desafiaba sus poderes mágicos. Vio que la réplica se aproximaba a Rarity y se paraba frente a ella.

-¡Levántate!-Ordenó, elevando la voz.

Rarity se incorporó y la miró. En ese instante la réplica le dio un golpe en el rostro con uno de sus cascos y la hizo caer al suelo.

-¡Rarity!-Exclamó la Princesa, pero parecía no poder escucharla. La iluminación de la sala se iba volviendo progresivamente de color rojo, y a la vez parecía oscurecerse.

Mientras la réplica seguía atacando a Rarity, Luna comprendió que la oscuridad que inundaba al sueño se enrarecía con algunos destellos y formas abstractas. Todo empezaba a ponerse confuso.

Rarity retrocedía con el cuerpo pegado al suelo y cubriéndose la cabeza. Al levantar la vista vio a la Princesa Luna atacándola nuevamente. Esta vez la hizo quedar boca arriba y se colocó frente a ella.

La réplica echó una mirada a la Princesa que estaba inmóvil a varios metros detrás del muro de viento y perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

-Adiós.-

El extraño ser en la forma de Luna volvió a mirar a Rarity que temblaba y tenía los ojos cerrados. La réplica se apoyó en sus patas traseras y levantó las delanteras, y a continuación cayó con fuerza sobre el abdomen de la unicornio.

Lo último que Luna llegó a escuchar fue un grito agudo y desgarrador. La habitación completa desapareció bruscamente y se encontró de vuelta en su torre, donde todo estaba en calma.

* * *

Miró hacia todos los rincones, alterada. Tenía la respiración acelerada y un nudo en la garganta. Supo que en ese último instante Rarity había despertado, por eso no pudo permanecer en su sueño.

Había sido testigo de algo horrible e irreverente. Pudo concluir que la amenaza era externa y estaba ligada al diamante esmeralda, como si el objeto fuera un emisor. Pero no le quedaba en claro la conexión, ¿cómo es que atrapó a Rarity y para qué?

Luna se levantó y salió trotando de su torre. Pasó por los pasillos iluminados por antorchas y la luz del luna hacia el otro lado del castillo, donde llegó finalmente a una puerta doble de aspecto imponente y custodiada por un par de guardias.

-¿Está mi hermana?-

-Sí, Princesa. Está aquí desde que cayó la noche.-Informó el guardia.

-Bien, necesito pasar.-Dijo Luna abriendo la puerta.

-La Princesa sabe que Twilight...-Estaba reportando el guardia pero Luna cerró la puerta tras ingresar.

La habitación era espaciosa, tenía una cama grande, un escritorio con pergaminos, varias bibliotecas llenas de libros y una chimenea. Frente al fuego se encontraba Celestia, oyendo el crepitar de las llamas.

-¿Qué te perturba tanto, hermana?-Preguntó la Princesa del día girando su cabeza hacia Luna.

-Algo terrible. ¿Sabes que Twilight está aquí, verdad?-Luna se acostó junto al fuego, frente a ella, mientras hablaba.

-Sí, me informaron. ¿Qué pasó?-Celestia sonaba intrigada, probablemente por el hecho de que si estaba sucediendo algo grave, ¿por qué Twilight no le había escrito?

-Una de sus amigas, Rarity...-

-Sí, el Elemento de la Generosidad.-Dijo Celestia haciendo un gesto afirmativo.

-Ella misma.-Confirmó Luna.-Bueno, Twilight llegó diciendo que Rarity estaba teniendo pesadillas muy vívidas y se comportaba de forma inusual, como errática y alucinando. Me llamó la atención, así que acepté entrar en sus sueños...-

-¿Y qué pasó, Luna?-

-Desde que entré en sus sueños noté algo fuera de lugar. Una magia que no pertenecía a Rarity, y sin embargo estaba allí presente. Esa misma magia manipulaba el sueño, y llegó a enfrentarme.-

-¿Pudiste identificar si era un espíritu?-Inquirió Celestia con serenidad.

-Es... algo más que eso. No tenía el comportamiento normal de un espíritu ni nada parecido, se mostraba consistente y a la vez enigmático. Los seres etéreos son fáciles de comprender porque no piensan, siempre expresan lo que quieren. Éste no dejó nada en claro.-

-Podría ser una proyección...-

-No, hermana. Sea lo que sea no encaja en nada de ésto, tenía aura propia. Era como si él y Rarity estuviesen soñando lo mismo... en el mismo sueño. Y poco pude hacer contra él, era bastante poderoso.-

Celestia se mantuvo en silencio, pensativa. Evidentemente estaban ante un caso bastante particular.

-Lo del aura derriba cualquier teoría. El invasor estaba físicamente ahí mismo.-Expresó Celestia.

-Sí. Pero descubrí algo que parece estar vinculado a él... un diamante esmeralda que Rarity debe tener...-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-Interrumpió Celestia.

Luna sabía que su hermana se daría cuenta. Mientras se preparaba para responderle, iba pensando en justificarse. Tenía un motivo real para hacerlo.

-Entré directamente en los recuerdos de Rarity.-Contestó la Princesa de la noche, agachando un poco la cabeza.

-Sabes que eso es peligroso. Si llegabas a borrarle un recuerdo o alterar algo...-

-¡Tenía que hacerlo! ¡El otro estaba frente a mí, burlándose! ¡Atormentándola!-Exclamó Luna defendiéndose.

-Cálmate, Luna.-Dijo Celestia con severidad.-No voy a cuestionar eso, sólo espero que hayas tenido cuidado.-

-Lo tuve.-Puntualizó Luna.

Hubo unos pocos segundos de silencio incómodo. Celestia carraspeó.

-¿Y qué descubriste?-

-Un diamante esmeralda. Por alguna razón llamó especialmente la atención de Rarity, fue como algo hipnótico. En los recuerdos y pesadillas siguientes apenas se lo ve físicamente, sin embargo su resplandor esmeralda es casi permanente.-

-Debe ser el vínculo. ¿Y qué pasa con Rarity, exactamente?-

-Twilight sabe más que yo. Los recuerdos son confusos, ella ve a ese extraño... pony aberrante... en todos lados. Incluso estando despierta. Noté comportamientos muy raros, ideas vagas de cosas horribles... ¿qué más puedo decirte, hermana? Básicamente está sometida a una tortura psicológica constantemente.-

-Me refiero al sueño, ¿qué hace ella?-

-Ah. No mucho, me di cuenta que le tiene miedo. Se comporta de manera pasiva, perdió el control total de su mundo metafísico personal.-

Todo aquello impresionó a Celestia, la situación no hacía más que ponerse peor con cada nuevo detalle.

-Tenemos que actuar rápido. Iré a despertar a Twilight para regresar a Ponyville. Quiero que te quedes custodiando los sueños, especialmente los de Rarity, por si sucede algo.-

-Ella se despertó durante la pesadilla, pero bueno, veré si volvió a dormirse.-

-Por favor.-

Las dos se levantaron y salieron de la habitación. Los guardias, extrañados por lo inusual del horario, las siguieron como hacían siempre.

Luna se desvió a su torre, y Celestia tomó un pasillo hacia la habitación donde descansaba su joven aprendiz.

-Pueden esperar aquí.-Dijo la Princesa a los guardias, quienes se detuvieron inmediatamente.

Celestia dio unos golpecitos a la puerta y abrió. Vio a Twilight durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama, y a Spike en un pequeño catre a su lado.

La Princesa se acercó a su estudiante y la movió suavemente usando uno de sus cascos. Twilight abrió los ojos lentamente y parpadeó, confundida. Gracias a la luz que entraba del pasillo por la puerta abierta distinguió el rostro de Celestia.

-¿Princesa?-Preguntó la unicornio, regresando al mundo real.

-Arriba, Twilight. Necesito que Spike y tu estén listos en diez minutos.-

La joven unicornio empezó a espabilar e hizo un gesto dubitativo.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Nos vamos a Ponyville. Tu amiga necesita ayuda.-


	8. Al Borde del Abismo

**Capítulo 8: Al Borde del Abismo**

Ya era de noche y el hospital estaba en silencio. Fluttershy había conseguido permiso del doctor Stable para quedarse junto a Applejack, ya que no le habían permitido pasar la noche con Rarity.

Eso la inquietaba. Los médicos estaban seguros de que algo andaba mal con la unicornio y podía representar algún peligro. La habían internado en una habitación de la tercera planta, sin compañeros de cuarto.

Por otro lado, Applejack había ingresado en una habitación del primer piso. Quiso irse en cuanto le verificaron las heridas, pero determinaron que necesitaba descansar. Había recibido unos cuantos golpes, por lo que debía recuperarse.

Sus amigas la visitaron en cuanto supieron lo que había pasado. Ella les agradeció pero les pidió que también vean a Rarity, cosa que hicieron.

Sin embargo, Rarity no se había mostrado muy comunicativa. Se la veía cada vez más extraviada, algo que le rompió el alma a Fluttershy.

Unas horas después, entrada la noche, Rainbow Dash y Pinkie se retiraron del hospital para descansar y regresar en la mañana. Fluttershy decidió quedarse, y el doctor no tuvo problema.

Ya era de madrugada, y la habitación estaba a oscuras. Algo de luz de luna entraba por la ventana, dando sobre el rostro de Applejack que dormía profundamente. En aquella habitación dormían dos pacientes más, detrás de biombos cuyas cortinas se encontraban cerradas.

Fluttershy estaba sentada en una silla, a unos metros de la cama de Applejack, mirando hacia la ventana. Tenía los ojos cansados y de vez en cuando bostezaba, pero no podía dormirse. Una permanente sensación de intranquilidad la mantenía despierta y preguntándose qué harían los médicos con Rarity. Le daba miedo que pensaran que estaba loca o algo así, ella sabía que no era eso. Podía inferir que pasaba algo más. Siguió perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, abstrayéndose de todo lo que la rodeaba...

Hasta que inesperadamente, en el profundo silencio de la noche, escuchó un grito desde lo lejos. Inmediatamente se puso de pie, y se percató de algunos murmullos detrás de los biombos, por lo que supuso que los otros pacientes también lo escucharon.

Fluttershy salió al pasillo y vio que las luces se encendieron de forma repentina. Comenzaron a escucharse más gritos desde la distancia, eran muchas voces diferentes. La pegaso sintió un vuelco en el corazón, e impulsivamente salió corriendo hacia las escaleras.

Al cruzar un pasillo pudo ver a una enfermera que también iba velozmente hacia el piso superior. Aparentemente se había corrido algún tipo de alerta a todo el personal.

En el segundo piso ya pudo ver más enfermeras y personal de seguridad subiendo a la tercera planta. El griterío se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte, pero aún así Fluttershy siguió adelante. Lo único en lo que pensaba era en llegar a la habitación de Rarity y ver qué estaba pasando.

Ni bien puso un casco en el tercer piso, un pony pasó ladrando a su lado. El paciente comenzó a bajar las escaleras pero fue retenido por un miembro de seguridad.

Se encontraba en el ala psiquiátrica. El pasillo era un caos, lleno de pacientes corriendo de un lado a otro. Varias enfermeras, médicos y ponies de seguridad estaban frenando a todos los que podían, regresándolos a sus habitaciones y calmándolos.

Fluttershy pasó entre ellos y llegó hasta la habitación de Rarity, pero entonces el guardia Vigilance le salió al paso.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡No es seguro!-

-Señor, mi amiga está ahí dentro...-

De pronto el doctor Stable junto a la enfermera Redheart apareció empujando una camilla donde Rarity iba inmóvil.

-¡A un lado! ¡Rápido!-Exclamó el médico, haciendo que Fluttershy y Vigilance se hagan a un costado.

Al ver pasar la camilla, Fluttershy miró a Rarity que tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. Un hilo de sangre le caía por una de las comisuras. La imagen le resultó tan chocante que no pudo discernir si estaba viva o...

Miró hacia el interior de la habitación y vio la cama revuelta, una lámpara titilando en el suelo, y sangre... manchas por el techo, sobre las sábanas y algunas en el piso. Una enfermera estaba dentro, mirando incrédula el estado de la habitación.

* * *

Fluttershy empezó a correr hacia los que llevaban a Rarity. Los pacientes de aquel sector aún estaban fuera de control, y tuvo que esquivar a varios de ellos así como miembros de seguridad. Pudo escuchar a uno gritarle a otro que corra la voz de cerrar todas las puertas del segundo piso hacia abajo.

La pegaso alcanzó a Rarity, que era llevada hacia el final del pasillo donde había una puerta doble. Mientras la enfermera empujaba la camilla, el doctor unicornio usó su magia para preparar un tranquilizante.

-Muy bien.-Murmuró mientras aplicaba la inyección a Rarity.

-¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó Fluttershy, exaltada.

-¡Ahora no!-Exclamó el doctor tratando de apartarla.

Los ojos de Rarity se cerraron lentamente. El medicamento estaba haciendo efecto. Así llegaron hasta un cuarto de azulejos donde había equipamiento médico de diverso tipo y algo que parecía un puesto de seguridad, que se encontraba vacío.

-En serio, pequeña, necesito que me des un momento.-El doctor usó su magia para ponerse un barbijo. Redheart hizo lo mismo.

Fluttershy asintió nerviosamente y salió. Escuchó correrse unas cortinas a sus espaldas y se quedó en el puesto de seguridad.

Los gritos del pasillo habían disminuido considerablemente, lo que significaba que poco a poco el personal del hospital recuperaba el control del ala de pacientes psiquiátricos.

Pasó una hora allí. La tercera planta volvía a estar en silencio. Un par de ponies de seguridad y una enfermera regresaron al puesto, donde se encontraron a Fluttershy. Ella les contó por qué estaba allí, a lo que la enfermera le permitió quedarse pese a la negativa de los sujetos de seguridad.

La pegaso preguntó qué había sucedido. Nadie estaba muy seguro, los guardias simplemente dijeron que de un momento a otro escucharon un grito y acto seguido los pacientes se descontrolaron. Parecía como si algo los hubiese perturbado demasiado.

La enfermera no agregó mucho más, salvo que fue una de las primeras en llegar a la habitación de Rarity, donde había sangre desparramada de forma poco natural y la unicornio seguía expulsando más por la boca. Fluttershy se estremeció y sintió un leve mareo al escuchar eso. No podía hacerse más que una imagen horrible, mientras sentía una creciente angustia llenándole el pecho.

Otra hora más. El doctor Stable salió corriendo las cortinas y quitándose el barbijo. La enfermera Redheart se quedó junto a Rarity, aplicándole otra inyección.

Antes de que Fluttershy dijera nada, el doctor le pidió que lo acompañe a su oficina. Ella accedió, por lo que salieron de la tercera planta y fueron hasta el primer piso. Todo el recorrido fue en silencio, con sólo sus cascos resonando al caminar. La calma reinaba en el hospital después de toda la locura que se había desatado unas horas atrás.

Entraron en la oficina, el doctor encendió la luz y se ubicó detrás de su escritorio. A sus espaldas tenía una biblioteca llena de libros y un mapa de anatomía equina. Fluttershy se sentó en una silla frente a él y lo observó sin decir nada. Stable tomó la iniciativa de romper el silencio.

-Rarity va a pasar el resto de la noche en el centro de tratamiento intensivo. No encontré ninguna causa natural para tal pérdida de sangre, pero después de eso quedó en un estado muy delicado. En una primera vista no parece tener daños en los órganos, pero el asunto es tan extraño que le haré una revisión más minuciosa.-

-¿Ella está... en peligro?-Preguntó Fluttershy en un hilo de voz.

El doctor carraspeó e hizo un gesto de preocupación.

-No sacaré conclusiones precipitadas, pero sí está muy delicada. Francamente no entiendo lo que pasó. Lo siento.-

Una expresión de congoja se manifestó en el rostro de Fluttershy mientras sollozaba. Cerró los ojos y tomó aire, sintiendo que se desvanecía. El doctor se levantó inmediatamente y la sostuvo antes de que cayera al suelo. Con su casco libre le dio un golpe a un interruptor que tenía sobre su escritorio.

Pocos segundos después llegó la enfermera Snowheart velozmente. El doctor le indicó que Fluttershy se había desmayado, que la lleve a alguna habitación.

* * *

En ese preciso instante un carruaje de la Guardia Real aterrizaba en las cercanías del ayuntamiento de Ponyville bajo la luz de las estrellas. El cielo nocturno estaba despejado, y una brisa recibió a Twilight, Celestia y Spike cuando bajaron.

El pequeño dragón aún estaba muy somnoliento, pero sabía que lo necesitaban, por lo que hacía su mejor esfuerzo por permanecer despierto.

Durante el viaje Twilight y Celestia habían compartido todo lo que sabían. Habían llegado a la conclusión de que Luna obtuvo la clave en su incursión en los sueños de Rarity al descubrir el diamante esmeralda. Le preguntaron a Spike si recordaba ese día, y concretamente esa piedra preciosa, a lo que el dragón respondió afirmativamente. Ahora la misión consistía en tratar de localizar ese objeto y destruirlo.

Sin embargo, algo daba vueltas en la mente de Celestia. No estaba muy segura de qué estaban enfrentando, pero creía que se relacionaba con un antiguo mal que había estudiado hacía muchísimo tiempo. No quería adelantarse a nada ni alertar a Twilight, por lo que se guardó esas sospechas.

Los pegasos de la Guardia Real agitaron sus alas. Celestia les pidió que se queden allí y esperen nuevas instrucciones. A continuación siguió a Twilight y Spike hasta la boutique de Rarity.

El pueblo estaba silencioso, todos dormían. Apenas se oía el silbido del viento y el crujir de las ramas de los árboles, junto a los cascos avanzando sobre la tierra. Twilight lideraba el camino, acercándose cada vez más a la lúgubre boutique.

Llegó hasta la puerta principal y golpeó, esperando respuesta. Ninguna de ellas sabía que Rarity estaba en el hospital, y que Sweetie Belle seguía en la casa de la familia Apple. A Luna se le había pasado el detalle cuando reportó la información a su hermana.

Volvió a golpear, sin obtener respuesta. Miró a la Princesa con una expresión inquisitiva, a lo que ella le hizo un gesto afirmativo.

La joven estudiante usó su magia para destrabar la puerta, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta que en realidad no tenía echada la llave. Simplemente estaba cerrada. Al pasar, Opalescence se acercó a ellas maullando.

Twilight encendió las luces mientras Celestia echaba una mirada a su alrededor. La gata blanca siguió maullando y dando vueltas.

-Debe tener hambre.-Observó Spike.

-Sí, es probable.-Twilight avanzó y entró en la cocina, buscando algo para darle.

Celestia se acercó hasta las escaleras y miró hacia arriba. Escudriñó la oscuridad y trató de escuchar algo, pero no parecía haber nadie más en el lugar.

Una vez que Twilight le dio de comer a Opal, regresó al salón y todos subieron hasta las habitaciones. Chequearon ambas y no se encontraron a nadie.

-Esto es extraño... a no ser que Rarity aún esté con Fluttershy... pero Opal...-Mascullaba Twilight.

-Busquemos la fuente de este mal. Spike, ven.-Dijo Celestia.

Ingresaron en la habitación de Rarity, que aunque estaba destrozada Twilight la reconoció. Habían muebles destruidos, paneles de la pared arrancados y un espejo hecho pedazos en el piso. La preocupación aumentó al descubrir algunas manchas de sangre en el suelo.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?-Se preguntó la joven en voz alta.

Spike estaba revisando los objetos que estaban dispersos por el suelo como resultado de la destrucción de los muebles. Habían joyas, cuadernos, libros y más cosas desparramadas por toda la habitación.

Celestia y Twilight miraron bajo la cama y en uno de los muebles. Buscaron sin éxito durante unos cuantos minutos, hasta que Twilight se encontró un diamante esmeralda en el fondo de un cajón.

Lo levantó con su magia y se lo acercó a Spike.

-¿Será éste?-

El dragón lo miró un momento y comenzó a negar.

-No, no es ese. El que encontró Rarity era un poco más grande y tenía algo naranja dentro.-

En efecto, el diamante que encontró Twilight era relativamente pequeño y no tenía ningún fulgor particular. Reanudaron la búsqueda pero no encontraron nada.

-Deberíamos mirar abajo, en la parte del taller.-Sugirió Twilight, y Celestia asintió.

Salieron de la habitación y fueron hasta la planta baja, donde estaban los maniquíes, roperos y demás.

* * *

Empezaron a revisar cajones, compartimientos, cofres... hasta que Twilight se encontró otra vez algo llamativo. Un diamante esmeralda del tamaño de un casco... con un débil brillo anaranjado en el interior.

-¡Spike, Spike!-Llamó Twilight con tono apremiante.

El dragón llegó corriendo y al verlo confirmó que era ese. Celestia se acercó y lo levantó con su magia. Lo llevó frente a sus ojos y lo inspeccionó detenidamente.

-Esto... me lo temía.-Murmuró la Princesa.

-¿Qué...?-Preguntó Twilight, sorprendida.

-Creo saber qué es esto. No hay tiempo que perder, debemos destruirlo.-

-Pero Princesa...-

-Te lo contaré luego, Twilight. Ahora terminemos con ésto.-

La Princesa colocó el diamante en el suelo y retrocedió. Los demás hicieron lo mismo, incluso Opal que los observaba desde la distancia.

-Cuando te diga, atácalo con lo más potente que tu magia te permita.-

-Sí, Princesa.-

Ambas se prepararon, y a continuación lanzaron cada una un rayo mágico que llegó hasta el diamante, rodeándolo en una estela púrpura y amarilla. Fuertes destellos llenaron la habitación, iluminando incluso los alrededores de la boutique.

La madrugada se acercaba a su fin, por lo que algunos ponies que empezaban a levantarse sintieron curiosidad por lo que estaba sucediendo y se acercaron a ver.

Fue entonces que el misterioso diamante comenzó a emitir un fulgor verde. El naranja se había apagado, hasta que en una fracción de segundo se intensificó poderosamente y produjo un estallido.

El diamante reventó en pedazos, haciendo que los vidrios y espejos de la boutique también estallen. Un fuerte resplandor verde y naranja iluminó Ponyville por un momento, y luego se apagó.

Celestia se acercó a los restos y los observó fijamente. Estaban inmóviles, completamente devastados. Spike llegó desde la cocina con una escoba.

-Bárrelos, Spike.-Pidió Twilight mientras Celestia se alejaba.

* * *

Al salir se encontraron con una multitud que miraba en silencio hacia la boutique. En cuanto vieron a la Princesa hicieron una reverencia. La sorpresa iba en aumento, todos se preguntaban qué estaba pasando.

Celestia hizo un gesto con su ala izquierda y los invitó a prepararse para un día espléndido. Hecho ésto se volvió a Twilight y le dijo que tenía que ir a cumplir con su trabajo.

-Pero Princesa, el diamante...-

-Ya está destruido. Un mal ancestral vivía ahí, nunca pensé que me encontraría uno de esos objetos.-

Twilight estaba confundida, no entendía de qué hablaba la Princesa.

-No comprendo...-

-Te enviaré el libro que detalla cosas como ésta. Existe una sola copia, y está en mi biblioteca. Ahora debo irme.-

Se despidió de su estudiante y regresó al carro de la Guardia Real. Twilight estaba extrañada por el comportamiento de la Princesa, era como si... como si estuviese asustada o alarmada por algo...

Pero lo más importante... ¿se habrían terminado las pesadillas y visiones?


	9. Reuniones

**Capítulo 9: Reuniones.**

Tras unos minutos procesando lo que acababa de suceder, Twilight volvió la vista a la boutique y vio a Spike parado bajo el umbral con una mirada confusa. Ella le hizo un gesto para que se acerque, mientras los curiosos que habían rodeado el lugar se alejaban.

-¿Qué hemos hecho, Twilight? ¿Está Rarity a salvo ahora?-

-No lo sé, tendremos que buscarla. Deberíamos ir a la casa de Fluttershy.-

El pequeño dragón hizo un gesto afirmativo y se puso a su lado cuando enfilaban hacia la vivienda de la pegaso. Poco a poco comenzó a salir el sol, disipando las sombras y arrojando sus rayos tibios sobre el silencioso pueblo. Parecía como si una sensación de malestar se hubiese propagado por todo Ponyville. Twilight lo veía en los rostros de los demás ponies, que se veían molestos o preocupados. El haber destruido aquél diamante no le daba ninguna tranquilidad, podía notar algo en el ambiente…

Tras caminar durante varios minutos llegaron a la casa de Fluttershy. Los animales iban de un lado a otro como siempre, pero la joven se dio cuenta de que no había alimento en ningún recipiente de los alrededores. El día recién comenzaba, Fluttershy acostumbraba a levantarse temprano para atender a las mascotas. Pero aquella mañana no parecía estar allí.

Twilight golpeó la puerta varias veces, sin obtener respuesta. Spike estaba silencioso, probablemente inmerso en sus pensamientos. Ella no quería asustarlo ni preocuparlo, pero no podía evitar mantener una constante expresión de sospecha y no soltar ni una palabra. Sin que nadie se asome, Twilight decidió entonces ir a la granja de los Apple.

-¿Pero Fluttershy…?-Comenzó Spike en voz baja.

-No está. A lo mejor está en el bosque… buscando algún animal.-Dijo Twilight, interrumpiendo. Sus palabras no fueron tranquilizadoras para Spike.

Caminaron un buen rato más, ya con el sol en alto, hasta la granja. Al llegar vieron a la abuela Smith sentada en una mecedora, y a Big Mac trabajando en unas plantaciones. Decidieron acercarse al hermano mayor de Applejack para preguntar si sabía algo.

-Buenos días, Big Macintosh.-Saludó Twilight tratando de sonar cálida.

-Buenas.-Contestó el otro sin dejar de trabajar.

-Queríamos saber… si sabes dónde está Applejack, o dónde está Fluttershy…-

Big Mac dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y miró a Twilight con seriedad.

-Mi hermana está en el hospital. Tus amigas también estuvieron allí. No sé mucho más.-

-¿Qué?-Fue lo primero que salió de Twilight.- ¿Pero… están bien? ¿Qué pasó?-

-AJ está bien, fue algo leve. Tus otras amigas estaban preocupadas, una más fue internada.-

-No lo puedo creer…-

-Deberías ir.-Agregó Big Mac.

-Sí, lo haré inmediatamente. Gracias.-

El hermano de Applejack hizo un gesto de asentimiento y volvió a sus tareas. Twilight subió a Spike a su lomo y echó a correr a toda velocidad hacia el hospital de Ponyville. Por el camino escuchó fragmentos de conversaciones entre ponies donde hablaban de que algo inusual había sucedido en aquél lugar. Eso hizo que aumentasen la preocupación e incertidumbre de Twilight. Empezó a exigirle aún más a su cuerpo, para llegar lo antes posible.

A medida que se acercaba al hospital, vio un par de carretas y varios guardias de seguridad. Algunos estaban subiendo pacientes, por lo visto para trasladarlos a otro lugar.

* * *

Ella pasó al lado de los presentes y entró en el hall. La sala estaba algo concurrida, con vecinos de Ponyville, pacientes, guardias y enfermeras. Algunos parecían estar sacando a sus parientes de allí, otros "pedían explicaciones". El ambiente estaba muy caldeado, todos gritaban, y Twilight miró hacia todas las direcciones, hasta ver a Rainbow Dash y Pinkie ubicadas en un par de sillas cerca de uno de los mostradores.

Se aproximó junto a Spike y les llamó la atención. Ellas los vieron y se levantaron, luego caminaron hasta donde estaban.

-Twilight, Spike; cuánto nos alegra verlos.-Dijo Pinkie y les dio un abrazo a cada uno. Se correspondieron los saludos, y entonces Twilight se vio en la necesidad de obtener respuestas.

-Chicas, ¿qué está pasando?-

-No lo sabemos, llegamos hoy temprano y el lugar era… esto.-Señaló Rainbow Dash. Las discusiones de los ponies allí presentes iban subiendo de tono.

-¿Pero y las demás?-Inquirió Twilight.

-Applejack está en una habitación del primer piso, heridas leves.-Contestó Pinkie en voz baja.

-Y Rarity… en la tercera planta. Ayer tenía muy mal aspecto.-Al decir esto, Rainbow Dash advirtió que Spike bajó la mirada al suelo. Tarde se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, se movió nerviosamente.

-¿Dónde está Fluttershy?-

-Ayer dijo que iba a quedarse toda la noche. Hoy no la encontramos, llegamos aquí y vemos éste desastre… no sabemos dónde está. Pensamos que está en este lugar, en algún lado.-Rainbow habló en voz baja, como si quisiera que nadie más la escuchase.

Twilight meneó la cabeza, sin saber qué hacer. Las discusiones que los demás ponies estaban teniendo en ese hall le crispaban los nervios. Hizo un gesto a sus amigas para acercarse al mostrador.

Al verlas, la enfermera Redheart se adelantó y les informó que no iban a permitirse visitas ese día.

-Pero es urgente, de verdad. Nuestra amiga es Rarity, necesitamos verla.-Pidió Twilight de forma insistente.

-No. Hoy no se puede, hay muchos problemas.-

Sin poder contenerse, Twilight golpeó el mostrador con su casco y se dio vuelta. Rainbow, Pinkie y Spike estaban ahí, sin poder hacer nada. Todos sentían una mezcla de frustración e impotencia que les carcomía las entrañas, mientras las discusiones cada vez más acaloradas resonaban a su alrededor.

Varios médicos y enfermeras llegaron empujando camillas con pacientes que se fueron acompañados por sus familiares. Los guardias hacían que se retirasen más rápido, para tratar de establecer un poco de orden. En una de esas camillas estaba Applejack, que se levantó rápidamente y se alejó de las enfermeras.

Rainbow Dash la vio y le hizo una seña. En un principio su amiga no la vio, pero luego sí pudo distinguirla y se acercó trotando. Les dio un fuerte abrazo a todas, aún tenía algunos vendajes en las patas y el lomo.

-Applejack, ¿qué te pasó?-Quiso saber Twilight.

* * *

La respuesta no fue fácil de digerir para nadie. Les contó que había decidido ir a visitar a Rarity luego de haber tenido una charla con Fluttershy en su granja. Agregó que la pegaso estaba muy afligida con toda la situación, en el estado más vulnerable que podría imaginarse. A continuación, unas horas después de ese encuentro, ella había ido a la boutique. Pero a pesar de haber golpeado la puerta nadie le abrió. Dudó si quedarse o no, pero algo le daba mala espina. Decidió dar una vuelta y entrar por la parte trasera, el acceso de la cocina. Allí se encontró que la puerta estaba cerrada, pero sin traba, por lo que pudo ingresar.

Todo estaba en silencio, excepto por unos atenuados quejidos que parecían provenir de algún rincón del lugar. Extrañada, se adentró en la casa y buscó el origen de aquellos lamentos. Eran susurros que llegaban y se disipaban en el aire, cosa que le provocó escalofríos. Decidió subir y buscar a su amiga en el piso superior, y al entrar en la habitación de Rarity fue donde todo comenzó.

Les describió que la unicornio estaba allí, de pie y con una expresión angustiosa en el rostro. Tenía los ojos abiertos con rastros de lágrimas por toda la cara, y al verla dio un paso atrás. Antes de que pudiese decirle algo, Rarity dio un salto hacia la cama y con su magia le lanzó un mueble encima. El golpe había sido contundente y doloroso, pero pudo salir y gritar su nombre. Sin embargo, Rarity continuaba haciendo flotar cosas en el aire, aparentemente fuera de control. Tuvo que abrirse paso hacia ella, esquivando objetos lo mejor que pudo, y darle un golpe en el rostro.

Rarity cayó y cerró los ojos. Ella le dio un segundo golpe cuando estuvo encima, y entonces pudo ver en su mirada que había recobrado la conciencia. Tras esto salieron de la boutique y unos ponies las llevaron hasta el hospital.

* * *

Una vez concluida su historia, Twilight se quedó sin palabras. Spike estaba en silencio y no miraba a nadie, cualquiera que lo viera podía darse cuenta de que se sentía destrozado.

Cuando se recuperó, Twilight les contó a las demás lo que había hecho en su fugaz viaje, y algunos descubrimientos gracias a las Princesas. El diamante esmeralda ya no existía, y por eso necesitaban ver a Rarity lo antes posible, para saber si estaba bien o no. Cuando preguntó por lo que estaba pasando en el hospital, Applejack respondió que no sabía nada.

-Según comentó una enfermera hubo un problema en el ala psiquiátrica, pero no dijeron mucho más.-Rememoró Applejack.

-Sea como sea tenemos que llegar hasta Rarity…-Dijo Twilight, justo cuando varios guardias entraban en el hall.

-Muy bien, todo el mundo fuera. El hospital está cerrado.-Informó uno de ellos.

Hubo protestas, pero tuvieron que irse. Las cuatro amigas y Spike se retiraron, no iban a desatar una pelea en un hospital.

Ni bien salieron las puertas se cerraron. Los demás ponies comenzaron a dispersarse en tanto que Twilight y sus amigas se quedaron allí. La joven lavanda miró hacia el imponente hospital, la altura de la estructura y su aspecto misterioso y silencioso. Todas las cortinas estaban corridas, y ahora las puertas habían sido cerradas. Aquello no auguraba nada bueno.

* * *

Afuera nadie lo sabía, pero el hospital acababa de entrar en estado de alerta. El doctor Stable había reunido a algunas enfermeras y guardias en el pasillo del segundo piso para informarles sobre la nueva situación.

-Alguien está rondando por los pasillos. Con todo lo que pasó anoche no podemos permitirnos esto. Busquen a una pegaso de color crema y crin rosada, debe estar por aquí en alguna parte… pero refuercen la tercera planta. Probablemente vaya hacia allí.-

Todos hicieron gestos afirmativos y se pusieron a registrar el hospital. Se había corrido la orden de prohibir las visitas, y luego de cerrar el lugar. Nadie entendía muy bien qué estaba sucediendo, pero no podían correr riesgos.

* * *

Fluttershy pudo esquivar con éxito algunos grupos del personal, hasta que se refugió en una oficina del tercer piso. Vio que el pasillo estaba cada vez más concurrido, principalmente por guardias. Ella se arrastró hasta un armario y se metió dentro, conteniendo la respiración.

Dos guardias ingresaron en la oficina, miraban superficialmente esperando encontrarse algo.

-Maldito Vigilance, poniendo a correr rumores por el pueblo.-Dijo uno.

-Sí, ahora muchos están asustados.-Contestó el otro mientras miraba un mueble por encima.

-No puedo creer que estemos haciendo este trabajo. Estas últimas horas han sido las más extrañas de mi vida.-

-Lo mismo digo.-Tras alejarse del mueble que inspeccionaba, agregó.-Deberíamos ir a la sala de calderas.-

Los dos ponies se fueron cerrando de un portazo, y cuando Fluttershy pensaba que ya era seguro salir, alguien más entró.

Era la enfermera Snowheart, que encendió un par de lámparas y se puso a revisar planillas. Parecía ser su lugar de trabajo, y la joven pegaso no podía saber cuándo tendría vía libre para salir de su escondite.

Snowheart revisó un montón de planillas mientras murmuraba números. Estaba controlando si faltaba algún paciente del ala psiquiátrica, y corroborando los cambios de habitaciones.

En un momento dado, la enfermera fue hasta el armario mientras a Fluttershy se le encogía el corazón, y entonces la descubrió. En un momento de perplejidad, la enfermera habló en voz baja.

-¿Qué haces…?-

-Por favor, no me eche. Sólo quiero ver a mi amiga, y asegurarme de que está bien.-Suplicó Fluttershy, tratando de apelar a la compasión de la enfermera.

Snowheart se quedó en silencio, miró hacia la puerta y luego hacia Fluttershy.

-Hablas… de la paciente Rarity, ¿verdad?-

-Sí, ella misma.-

-Esta mañana la llevamos a una habitación nueva, en ésta planta…-

-Pero necesito verla… por favor.-

La enfermera dudó. Prácticamente se estaba jugando su trabajo. Pero entonces consideró las extrañas circunstancias en que se encontraba el hospital. Cosas muy raras habían pasado en las últimas horas, por lo que decidió ayudarla.

Fue hasta uno de los muebles de la oficina y sacó un uniforme de enfermera. Se lo acercó a Fluttershy.

-Vamos a ir rápido. No te detengas ante nadie, pase lo que pase.-

Fluttershy se vistió entre agradecimientos y se alistó para salir. La enfermera abrió la puerta y lideró el paso.

El pasillo estaba en silencio. Caminaron hacia la izquierda, como en dirección a una escalera pero doblaron para tomar un largo corredor que parecía ir directo a las entrañas del hospital.

Iban a paso levemente acelerado, hasta que se acercaron a una zona donde había cinco guardias custodiando una puerta. Fluttershy bajó la vista mientras Snowheart se adelantaba.

-Venimos a ver a la paciente.-Dijo Snowheart con firmeza.

-Sabes lo que ordenó Stable…-Contestó uno de los guardias.

-Soy la jefa de enfermería, ¿vas a cuestionarme? Tenemos que ver a la paciente.-

El guardia se mostró un poco dudoso. Sus compañeros hicieron gestos afirmativos de forma disimulada.

-Bien, pero no se tomen mucho tiempo.-

Los guardias se hicieron a un lado y pusieron caras de hacerse los distraídos. Snowheart pasó seguida por Fluttershy que no levantó la mirada y llevaba el corazón apretujado. Una vez que ingresó y la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, respiró hondo y se relajó un poco.

La habitación era espaciosa y estaba prácticamente vacía. Las persianas se encontraban entreabiertas, dejando que entren pocos rayos de luz sobre unos biombos que rodeaban una camilla.

Las dos se acercaron, Snowheart corrió las cortinas y se alejó dejando a Fluttershy con Rarity. La pegaso se arrimó a la camilla y cerró las cortinas, para luego mirar a su amiga que estaba despierta pero en silencio.

La tocó con un casco, tratando de llamar su atención. Pero Rarity seguía mirando al techo, completamente inexpresiva. Fluttershy empezó a temblar y sollozar, agachando un poco la cabeza.

Rarity se giró lentamente hacia su amiga. Levantó un casco y le tocó el rostro, como haría un ciego para identificar a quien está delante suyo. Temblando con nerviosismo, Fluttershy esbozó una débil sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Rarity?-Preguntó la pegaso en un susurro.

Rarity retiró su pata y volvió la mirada al techo. Pestañeó un par de veces.

-Me siento perdida.-Contestó finalmente en un hilo de voz. Hizo una pausa.-Así es como me siento.-

La voz sonaba débil y quebrada. La pequeña sonrisa de Fluttershy se había borrado y ahora se contenía un llanto. Apretaba con fuerza los labios mientras se humedecían sus ojos, viendo a su amiga sucumbiendo ante la adversidad. Respiró hondo y abrió la boca, ahogando un sollozo. Un sonido breve y agudo salió de su garganta.

-Estoy contigo, Rarity, no estás sola.-Las palabras de Fluttershy provocaron un pequeño brillo en los ojos de Rarity. Eran de una calidez que no sentía desde hacía días.

-Hace frío.-Murmuró Rarity.

Fluttershy le acomodó las sábanas y frazadas lo mejor que pudo. Pero a sus espaldas escuchó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse bruscamente.

-¡Snowheart! ¿Qué es esto?-Exclamó la inconfundible voz del doctor Stable.

-Puedo explicarlo…-

Las cortinas se corrieron y el doctor descubrió a Fluttershy. Le arrebató el gorro de enfermera y se lo paso a una de las que lo flanqueaban.

-Sabes que no puedes estar aquí. ¡Vamos!-

Un par de guardias tomaron a la asustada Fluttershy y comenzaron a arrastrarla fuera de la habitación. La joven giró su cabeza justo cuando pasaba bajo el umbral, y se encontró con los ojos de Rarity que la miraban fijamente. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero no opuso resistencia hasta que la echaron fuera del hospital.

Una vez en la calle, Fluttershy comenzó a caminar cabizbaja hacia su casa arrastrando los cascos. Bajo aquella apariencia triste y silenciosa, por dentro iba gritando y desgarrándose.

* * *

Habían pasado varias horas, Twilight estaba en la biblioteca pensando cómo acceder al hospital. Rainbow Dash ya había propuesto infiltrarse, pero no era lo más seguro.

Y además seguía intrigada por las palabras de Celestia. ¿Qué era lo que no le estaba contando? ¿Por qué le daba la sensación de que el tormento aún no había terminado?

Se sentía dando vueltas en círculos, con libros desparramados por todos lados y la presión del tiempo corriendo en contra. La aparición de Spike la hizo volver a la realidad.

El pequeño dragón había llegado desde la habitación con un pergamino en su mano.

-¿Qué es eso, Spike?-

El dragón extendió la garra con la carta. Tenía una expresión de horror que preocupó a Twilight, que tomó el pergamino con su magia.

Nada la había preparado para lo que leería en esa carta de la Princesa.


	10. Dos Almas

**Dos Almas**

El ambiente se ponía cada vez más pesado, dificultando su respiración. Se encontraba en un corredor oscuro y oxidado donde al final, muy a lo lejos, podía distinguirse una luz verde saliendo de una habitación.

Rarity miró a su alrededor sin poder ver nada más que sombras. Escuchaba chirridos metálicos y una tos débil que provenía de algún lado en aquel pasillo. Pero ella permaneció inmóvil, no quería continuar, sabía que no encontraría nada bueno en aquella habitación verdosa.

Hacía un frío cada vez más intenso. La temperatura descendía rápidamente, provocándole escalofríos. Cada vez que respiraba veía pequeñas nubes de vapor frente a sus ojos, desvaneciéndose en el aire.

-Sálvame, y te salvarás.-Dijo una voz en su cabeza.

Rarity se estremeció. El brillo esmeralda era hipnótico y la invitaba a acercarse, pero ella trataba de resistirse. Temblaba y sentía una presión cada vez más fuerte en el pecho, como si estuviesen comprimiéndola.

Abrió la boca buscando aire, pero recibió una ráfaga helada que prácticamente le congeló la sangre. Se sentía entumecida y débil, y aquella luz al final del pasillo prometía un ambiente cálido libre de sufrimiento. La tentación era cada vez más fuerte, lo que hizo que moviera una de sus patas hacia delante.

Al hacerlo pudo sentir como si una presencia fantasmal se moviese a su lado. Por un momento el frío desapareció, pero regresó de forma inmediata. La promesa de la luz verde era irresistible.

Comenzó a caminar sin detenerse. La presión desaparecía, el aire perdía su densidad y se sentía mejor. La habitación estaba cada vez más cerca, y su resplandor esmeralda era verdaderamente intenso y deslumbrante.

Se detuvo frente a la entrada y miró a sus espaldas. El pasillo oscuro parecía no tener fin, y de todos modos no había nada por lo que regresar. Sintiéndose manipulada una vez más, Rarity entró en aquella habitación arrastrando los cascos, y la puerta se cerró detrás suyo.

* * *

Ella estaba tendida boca arriba en la camilla, con los ojos abiertos pero la mirada extraviada. Las cortinas de la habitación tapaban las ventanas y bloqueaban la entrada de luz del sol.

A su lado se encontraban la enfermera Redheart y el doctor Stable verificando su estado y comparando notas.

-¿La hemos perdido, doctor?-

-Aún no lo sé. Su capacidad de respuesta ha desaparecido, no podemos comunicarnos con ella. Vea.-

El doctor acercó su rostro a Rarity y le habló en voz baja.

-¿Cómo estás?-

No hubo respuesta. Ella ni siquiera lo miró. Seguía con la vista fija en el techo y la boca entreabierta, respirando con normalidad.

A continuación el doctor tomó una jeringuilla usando su magia y con ayuda de la enferma la llenó de un poderoso sedante. Le aplicó la inyección a Rarity, que no se inmutó, y esperó a ver si hacía efecto.

Los ojos de Rarity comenzaron a cerrarse mientras hacía un extraño gesto que llamó la atención de Redheart.

-Doctor, parece que...-

-¿Cómo dice?-

-Su expresión. Creo que quiso decirnos algo.-

El doctor volvió a mirar a Rarity y negó con la cabeza.

-Lo dudo. Algo me dice que ella ahora está muy lejos de aquí.-Hizo una pausa y con un tono más molesto agregó.-Haga que suban la calefacción en esta habitación, por favor.-

Dicho esto, Stable tomó su maletín con magia y se retiró seguido por la enfermera que apagó las luces. El cuarto quedó totalmente a oscuras sumido en el silencio más profundo, con un extraño frío apoderándose de cada rincón.

* * *

Ahora estaba sedada y fuera de combate. La mente de Rarity empezó a llenarse de imágenes confusas, no podía distinguir nada claro, excepto el rostro de aquel que llevaba ya mucho tiempo torturándola.

-Vete de aquí, por favor...-Murmuró Rarity.

Una poderosa luz esmeralda le dio en el rostro, cegándola. A su alrededor todo era una nebulosa verde de la que salían voces cuyas palabras eran incomprensibles. Frente a ella se materializó una réplica suya que la miró directo a los ojos.

-Sólo tienes que ceder y todo terminará.-

-Déjame en paz...-

-Te prometo una salida.-La réplica sonrió casi amistosamente.

Rarity mantenía la cabeza gacha. Le temblaba la mandíbula y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Recuerda todo lo que pasamos juntas, ya estamos en el final.-Dijo la réplica.

-No puedo pensar con claridad...-Rarity se dejó caer y ocultó el rostro entre sus cascos.

Su doble se acercó y le tocó la crin con su cuerno. Rarity alzó la vista, en un parpadeo pudo ver al extraño pony con su forma grotesca parado allí, pero luego volvió a ver a la réplica que intentaba reconfortarla.

-Has resistido mucho.-Observó su doble con calma.-Estamos en el final.-Repitió luego.

Rarity no contestó, su mente era un torbellino. No veía más que niebla esmeralda por todos lados, tras la cual se oían voces y ahora podían distinguirse siluetas moviéndose.

-Fluttershy...-Murmuró Rarity como si estuviese llamándola.

La réplica se alejó unos pasos. A su lado, emergiendo de la nebulosa, apareció Fluttershy. Su amiga se acercó y se acostó frente a Rarity, dedicándole una sonrisa cálida y una mirada cariñosa. Rarity también sonrió, pasándose un casco por la cara para limpiar las lágrimas.

-Es el final, Rarity. Pero no te preocupes, pase lo que pase estaré contigo.-Le dijo Fluttershy.

-Te quiero mucho, Fluttershy, nunca me abandones.-Rarity sollozó y le tocó el rostro a su amiga con uno de sus cascos, como si comprobase que era real. Y así parecía. La pegaso le dio un abrazo que alivió muchas de las penas de la joven unicornio. A cierta distancia la réplica observaba detenidamente. Hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, y de otro sector de la niebla emergió Twilight.

Rarity se emocionó aún más al ver a su amiga. Ya estaba perdiendo la noción de lo que sucedía, en lo único en lo que se enfocaba era en estar con sus amistades, recibiendo su apoyo y cariño.

O al menos eso creía.

* * *

Lejos del hospital, en la biblioteca, Twilight releía una y otra vez la carta de Celestia con una profunda angustia. No podía ser, no quería creer eso.

La carta de Celestia comenzaba diciendo que lamentaba mucho todo lo que había pasado, pues Rarity ya no podía ser salvada. La Princesa adjuntó a la carta unas hojas que parecían transcripciones de un libro que Twilight no conocía. Esos textos hablaban de la fusión de almas, cómo seres poderosos podían llegar a sustentar una vida parasitaria en un huésped al que le succionarían hasta el último aliento. Más allá de esos detalles había una lista de objetos al final. Eran siete, y entre ellos se encontraba apuntado un diamante color esmeralda con corazón anaranjado.

Celestia detallaba que aquello que vivía en el diamante era un windigo. Casi todo el mundo pensaba que habían desaparecido con la fundación de Equestria, pero siete de ellos evadieron el fuego de la amistad y escaparon a diversos rincones del mundo, ocultándose en objetos aparentemente inofensivos. Hasta la fecha Celestia nunca antes había presenciado un caso así, y eso la preocupaba. Sin embargo creía que los windigos serían incapaces de recuperar el poder que alguna vez tuvieron, por lo que las instrucciones en la carta decían dejar a Rarity en paz hasta que el windigo asuma total control de su cuerpo. Luego ella misma iría a Ponyville para ocuparse de él. Al final del pergamino se encontraba una última advertencia para Twilight: No tenía que intentar nada. Lidiaban con algo que estaba mucho más allá de una posesión o lo que fuera, se trataba de una fusión de almas. La unión podría llegar a ser tan fuerte que atacar a una, afectaría a la otra. O peor, podría darle al windigo una vía de escape a otro huésped.

Las órdenes de Celestia eran claras. El windigo tenía que absorber el alma de Rarity, apoderarse totalmente de ella. Y entonces sólo quedaría él, listo para ser ajusticiado. Hecho ésto se harían los honores correspondientes para la joven unicornio. Pero bajo ningún concepto atacar al windigo cuando aún tenía a Rarity como escudo.

Finalmente, la última línea eran más palabras de apoyo y la petición de que Twilight se enfoque en buscar un nuevo Elemento de la Generosidad.

Twilight dejó la carta a un lado con una expresión de furia y comenzó a caminar en círculos, pensando qué hacer. Spike estaba sentado en el suelo a un costado, cabizbajo y sin poder decir nada.

Se acercaba el final de la tarde y Twilight empezó a sentir un fuerte apremio. No podía perder más tiempo y tenía que hacer algo. Se puso a buscar libros frenéticamente, mientras que Spike se levantaba con lentitud y caminaba hacia su amiga. Esquivó un par de libros que salieron despedidos en su dirección, se acercó a Twilight y le llamó la atención tocándole una de sus patas.

Ella dejó lo que estaba haciendo y lo miró. Jamás lo había visto tan triste, la expresión del pequeño dragón le partió el alma.

-¿Vamos... a dejarla...?-Preguntó Spike hablando con dificultad.

-No. Tenemos que ayudarla.-Contestó Twilight con firmeza.

Volvió a lo suyo mientras pensaba en todas las posibilidades. Tenía que idear un plan cuanto antes, y en ese momento varias piezas iban cayendo en sus lugares. Lo primero que necesitaba era tiempo.

Cerró un libro y miró a Spike de reojo. Aún estaba a su lado, sin saber qué hacer. Twilight se dirigió a él con seriedad pero a la vez con afecto.

-Spike, no vamos a abandonarla. Por eso necesito que hagas algo muy importante.-

-Haré lo que sea.-Respondió Spike casi en un susurro.

-Quiero que vayas a Canterlot esta noche, y busques a la Princesa Luna. Dile que la necesito aquí, pero por nada del mundo dejes que la Princesa Celestia se entere.-

-Claro...-

-Vamos a poner todo en juego por Rarity.-Sentenció Twilight, y Spike le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Cuando se separaron, sin decir nada más, Spike se fue a alistarse para partir. Twilight por su lado tomó unos libros y salió de la biblioteca. Ahora tenía que reunir a sus amigas para actuar lo más rápido posible.

* * *

En esos momentos Rarity se encontraba inmóvil en medio de una densa neblina esmeralda acompañada por todas sus amigas. Una silueta de gran tamaño se movía alrededor de ellas, creando una especie de espiral ascendente.

Una brisa helada hizo estremecer a Rarity, que fue cobijada por un ala de Fluttershy. La miró a los ojos, que tenían un llamativo tono azulado. Ella le sonrió, y Rarity devolvió el gesto con gratitud.

-¿Qué está pasando?-Preguntó la unicornio.

-Todas estamos por irnos de aquí. Tú te aferras mucho a todo lo que conoces, pero debes dejarte llevar.-Contestó Fluttershy.

-Más allá hay un mundo fantástico, lo hemos visto.-Agregó Twilight.

-Y no queríamos irnos sin ti. Todas hicimos sacrificios.-Puntualizó Rainbow Dash.

-Gracias... por esperarme...-

-Nunca te abandonaríamos.-Dijo Pinkie.

-Siempre estaremos juntas.-Applejack sonrió con cariño a su amiga.

Rarity estaba perdiendo noción de lo que pasaba. Las promesas de una salida tras tanta agonía le hacían ceder. Y no podía enfrentarlas, veía a sus amigas junto a ella dando muestras de afecto y contención. Sabía que al menos estaría acompañada... pero algo le molestaba. Una mínima sensación de que todo lo que tenía frente a sus ojos eran carcasas llenas de mentiras, pero cuando sentía el ala de Fluttershy protegiéndola del frío se dejaba llevar.

Probablemente aún no se había dado cuenta, ya que estaba cegada y entregada a sus amigas, pero acababa de rendirse. Ya no oponía resistencia, el miedo seguía presente pero no dominaba. Las puertas de su alma comenzaban a abrirse. Todas sus defensas habían sido derrotadas, y con cada derrota su enemigo se hacía más fuerte. Tras las últimas promesas ella sólo quería terminar con todo. "Es el final" dijo su réplica. Era momento de entregarse y poner punto final a ese largo tormento. Podía imaginarse la paz y calma que llegarían en poco tiempo...

* * *

Ya era de noche, y bajo la luz de las estrellas se habían reunido cinco ponies a metros de la casa de Fluttershy. Allí estaban las amigas de Rarity dispuestas a ir contra viento y marea por ella.

Twilight las reunió sin muchos motivos, simplemente dijo que era urgente. Una vez que estuvieron todas juntas comenzaron las preguntas, y la estudiante de Celestia se vio acorralada, no quería generar discordia entre ellas y la Princesa... pero debía decir la verdad.

-Tenemos que llegar hasta Rarity, no podemos perder más tiempo...-El aspecto que tenía con su crin revuelta y rastros de lágrimas por el rostro no era la imagen más alentadora.

-Te ves muy alterada, Twilight.-Observó Rainbow Dash.

Las demás hicieron gestos afirmativos. Todas sentían apremio y necesidad por ayudar, pero lo que veían en Twilight rayaba en la desesperación más desquiciante.

-La verdad, chicas, es que recibí una carta de la Princesa Celestia...-

-¿Y qué decía?-Pero antes de que Twilight respondiese, Rainbow prosiguió.-Te lo dije. Tendríamos que haberla llamado desde un principio.-

-Pues siento decepcionarte, pero ella dijo que no hagamos nada.-Contestó Twilight con una nota de furia en su voz.

Las demás se quedaron heladas, sin decir ni una palabra. Rainbow Dash movió la boca como para agregar algo, pero se calló. En cambio, la primera en hablar fue Applejack.

-¿Estás segura?-Preguntó incrédula.

-Sí. Expresamente dijo que lidiamos con un windigo, que es peligroso tratar de hacer algo y que teníamos que dejarlo apoderarse de Rarity para eliminarlo completamente...-

-Pero eso no tiene sentido.-Murmuró Rainbow que dio un golpe al suelo con su casco.

-Ella dice que el windigo tiene a Rarity como si fuera un escudo. Si lo atacamos, podemos dañarla a ella.-Hizo una pausa.-Bueno, en realidad es garantía que la dañaremos. El punto es que prefiere mancharse los cascos por un windigo antes que por Rarity _y_ un windigo.-

-Me parece atroz.-Opinó Pinkie con indignación.

-No pienso quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, no puedo creer que hayamos llegado a esto.-Se quejó Rainbow Dash.

-Iremos al hospital esta misma noche, Rainbow.-Dijo Twilight tratando de calmarla.

Fluttershy hizo un gesto con su ala para pedir la palabra mientras las demás hablaban todas al mismo tiempo. El ambiente de alteración era cada vez mayor.

-Dime, Fluttershy.-

-Twilight... ¿qué vamos a hacer, exactamente? Quiero ayudar.-

La aludida asintió y pidió silencio. Cuando todas se prestaron a escuchar, expuso el plan y la situación.

-Hasta ahora no hemos actuado bien en consecuencia porque nunca supimos qué pasaba exactamente. Este windigo jamás dejó de avanzar, miren cómo estamos. Ustedes fueron al hospital y la vieron, Rarity ya no se comunica con nosotras.-

Hubo murmullos de tristeza y ademanes confirmando esto. La más apenada era Fluttershy, pero aún así levantó un casco.

-¿Sí?-

-Habló conmigo... muy poco, pero algo.-

-Eso es importante. Fluttershy será clave para acercarse a ella.-Observó Twilight.

-Sí, creo lo mismo. Son amigas muy cercanas.-Agregó Applejack y sonrió a Fluttershy, buscando darle apoyo.

-Muy bien. Esto no será fácil. En todo este tiempo el windigo aisló a Rarity, quebró su mente, quebró su espíritu... la tiene a su merced, y no sabemos con qué nos podemos encontrar. Así que seguiremos el plan de Rainbow Dash para entrar en el hospital.-

-Perfecto. Conozco los mejores caminos.-Dijo la pegaso multicolor.

-Yo sé donde está Rarity, llegué con ayuda de una enfermera.-Aportó Fluttershy.

-Tenemos las rutas de acceso, la ubicación, y ahora el resto. Traje libros sobre magia, exorcismos y cosas delicadas por el estilo... que usaré una vez que estemos allí. Pero teniendo en cuenta la naturaleza de los windigos y lo que este ha hecho con Rarity, todas deberíamos estar ahí. ¿Recuerdan la leyenda? Hay que encender el fuego de la amistad.-

No hizo falta agregar nada más. Se dieron un abrazo grupal que selló el compromiso de todas en la incursión de esa noche. Sabían lo que arriesgaban y el peligro que enfrentarían, pero lo darían todo por salvar a su amiga.

Se encaminaron hacia el hospital a la luz de la luna. La noche no auguraba muchas cosas positivas, pero albergaban una esperanza.


End file.
